Be Careful What You Wish For
by happyday girl
Summary: De!Aged Sam and Dean! After a hunt concerning a witch goes wrong, Bobby is there pick up the pieces. He wishes he could experience what it's like to be a proper father, but knows it will never happen-or will it? Lots of cuteness! Please R&R! Set Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I've finally thought of an idea for another De-aged fic, and it came from the idea that Bobby always looked after the boys like sons-how would he deal with them as little kids?**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter, Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy...**

'Thanks for letting us stay Bobby-we'll see you in a few days!' Dean promised as he sidled out to Bobby's porch, before stepping out to the Impala and getting in, unrolling the window down to smile at Bobby Singer.

'No problem, you know you'll always be welcome here' Bobby smiled, moving aside to let Sam squeeze past him, before the younger man folded himself into the passenger seat of the boy's car.

'We'll let you know how it went as soon as we can' he grinned, waving slightly to their surrogate father.

'You just make sure you kill that witch before he causes any more drama!' Bobby answered, shaking his head at the thought of the bitch that the boys were going to gank, the male-witch had been pulling pranks and stunts for a while, and he needed to be stopped.

'So you're sure that the gender difference won't matter to how we kill it?' Dean questioned, suddenly doubtful of himself.

'Don't worry boy-You kill them the same way, just make sure he's dead before you go!' Bobby said seriously, before smiling. 'You'll be fine-go on now, if you need help, you know my number' he promised, waving at the boys as Dean pulled the Impala away, and he watched them go, until they had turned in the road, en route to the hunt site.

'Be careful...' he whispered, before rolling his eyes and stepping back inside his house, closing his door with a snap and a mutter of 'Idjits'.

He walked into his kitchen and made himself a mug of coffee, noting the two other mugs in the rack next to his own.

It was as if Sam and Dean lived here; although in reality they only popped by a few times every month, but he enjoyed the company. Those boys were like the kids he had never had, and, although he didn't like to admit it, he really enjoyed having them around-it kinda gave him a purpose.

After making his coffee he walked into his study area and sat down amongst his mammoth piles of books on spirit lore, curses, and all manner of other things-he would immerse himself in these until the boys came back, like he always did.

He didn't do much hunting now; he guessed it was just because he was getting old- although he had always enjoyed the theory of it, the learning about what they were hunting, kind of like Sam.

He sighed and looked at the clock that was on the wall, and then glanced back at his coffee.

'Life's too short...' he muttered, before crossing over to a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Whisky, chuckling slightly as he undid the bottle and took a swig.

He spent the next few hours just reading, and making calls to other hunters; whittling away the time until the boy's would be back, and he would be needed and useful again.

* * *

Three days later, Bobby heard the familiar sound of the Impala rumble up to his drive, and walked to his front door, poking his head out to see the damage of the hunt.

He watched as Sam walked out the car, and noted with a pang of slight horror that he was limping badly; and a small scar had appeared on the side of his head.

'You ok Sam?' he never called him Sammy-he understood that was Dean's nickname for him, and he respected that.

'I'll be fine Bobby, no lasting damage' Sam assured him with a smile, patting his shoulder as he walked to the trunk and popped it open.

Bobby changed his gaze from the younger Winchester to the older one, rapping on the closed window of Dean's side.

'You ok Kid?' he asked, concern forming as a frown on his face.

'What? Oh, yeah, I'm good-sorry...' Dean smiled somewhat apologetically, swinging the door open and climbing out, smiling at the older hunter.

'That's good...Did you get him?'' Bobby asked, closing the door behind Dean as the hunter walked over to Sam and held his shoulder as the younger man walked to the door.

'Uhh...well...Not exactly...' Sam muttered, giving Bobby a sheepish look.

Bobby sighed and nodded his head to the door 'I'll bring out the Whisky' he stated, following the brother's into his house.

Bobby watched as the boy's sat down, pouring them their drinks and handing them to them, before sitting down and watching them drink it, surveying them for any more injuries that they hadn't told him about.

He liked to make sure that they were ok-it was like a fathering instinct, and these boys were the closest things to son's he had ever known.

Dean noticed him staring, and coughed slightly.

'Bobby, you ok man?' he asked, before taking a gulp of his drink.

'Yeah I'm fine-what happened then?' Bobby shook his head to get rid of the uneasy feeling settling in his chest.

Sam blew air out of his cheeks before explaining. 'We were so close to ganking him, but he just flashed this bright light and disappeared, saying he'd be back' he said, looking to Bobby for advice.

'"He'd be back", what does that mean? That he knows where you are?' Bobby frowned, looking over to Dean.

'I guess...' Dean shuffled in his seat slightly, not meeting the older hunter's gaze.

'Geez boys, I told you to get rid of it! At all costs- This thing is mischievous, it won't stop now!' Bobby scolded, his eyes rolling, his volume going up.

'Well what was I supposed to do? Sam was down, it was all I could do to keep him upright-and then the son of a bitch did a disappearing act on us! We'll get him Bobby' Dean argued back, defiance and stubbornness shining in his voice.

Bobby took a deep breath to steady himself, before giving up and nodding.

'Ok, ok...I just get worried about you two' he muttered, downing his previously un-drunk Whisky in one gulp.

'We know, and thank you' Sam muttered, giving Bobby a small smile.

Bobby nodded at this admission, feeling suddenly self conscious. He coughed and looked around, wondering what to say next.

'I guess I gotta make up the guest rooms again, huh?' he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Later that night, Bobby was in his bedroom, staring out of window at the cloudy sky. It was way past midnight, and the boy's had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, so now it was just him and Rumsfeld, who had made himself at home next to the door of his room, snoring loudly as he fell into dreamland.

Bobby sighed and looked at the thickly concealed moon; all he could see was the basic outline and lots of white reflective moonlight filtering through the clouds, changing as the clouds moved slightly.

He reflected back on the day, the feeling of panic and uselessness moving to his chest again, but another feeling was making it's presence felt-the feeling of wanting to be a father.

He knew it would never happen, he was way too old, and he was pretty sure no one wanted to share their lives with a withered old thing like him-but he wanted to know what it was like to be a dad...what it felt like...what kind of father he'd make. He was pretty sure he'd be a good one, but he wanted to be sure.

He knew Sam and Dean felt like he was a father figure to them, but he would just love for once...just once...to hear the word-"Dad", completely aimed at him.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

It would never happen. He had to get over it.

As he turned to get into bed he heard a rustle outside his bedroom window, and as he turned back again, he swore he heard slight giggling.

'What the...?' he muttered, his eyes widening as a bright white light consumed his vision and his house.

He heard two deep voices shout in surprise and alarm, before they were abruptly cut short, Rumsfeld barking madly at the door.

'Boys!' Bobby yelled, squinting as the bright light began to dim, and he was now blinded by the sudden return of total darkness.

'Sam! Dean!' he shouted, opening his door and racing over to the boy's room, flinging the door open and flicking on the light.

'Oh my god...'he muttered, looking down at the sight before him.

On the two beds in front of him, lying down in their blankets, were two young boys, their young faces peering up to him, their eyes curious.

Bobby stumbled into the room, trying to take in the scene.

'What the hell?' he whispered into the night; his voice reverberating into the silence.

**What's Bobby going to do now? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Much more cuteness to come, with lots of time for Bobby to get to grips on being a 'Dad'!**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**So, I have been totally blown away from the reception of this fic-eight reviews and over 240 hits in one day! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Onwards...**

Bobby walked slowly toward the bed that once housed a grown-up Dean, shaking his head as he looked down, before casting his eyes on the small boy that was once Sam.

'Great...' he muttered dumbly, scratching the bristles on his chin, wondering what the hell to do.

Dean looked a little older; perhaps six or seven months old- the little one could just about hold his head up, and was busy trying to suck his little toes, his eyes on the older hunter at all times.

Sam, however, looked much younger; he lay flat on the bed, his legs kicking out every once in a while; he looked around three or four months old.

'What am I going to do with you two?' he asked the two boys, before bursting in uncontrollable laughter, wiping his eyes against his sleeve. This was insane, it shouldn't be funny-but it just felt so weird, to see Sam and Dean like this, the only thing he could do was laugh.

The noise startled the tiny Sam, his face screwing up and his mouth contorting, before an ear-splitting scream punctuated the silent room.

A jolt of panic flashed through Bobby's chest before he sprang into action, scooping up the crying little boy and cradling him to his chest, supporting his head and swaying.

'Shushhhhh, it's ok...I didn't mean to scare you...Shh' he whispered, stroking the back of Sam's small head, before walking round and sitting on his bed, moving his arms up and down to calm him.

Bobby looked across to Dean, and saw the little boy peer curiously around to see what was happening, before his face screwed up and he began to cry too, large teardrops falling onto the mattress.

'Not you too...' Bobby muttered, slightly alarmed at the noise-was it natural for babies to make such loud noises? Sure, he had seen little kids before-who hadn't- but he had never heard them make this much noise...Sam didn't even seem to be breathing in as he cried.

He got up off Sam's bed and sat on Dean's, carefully using one hand to grab the older kid and place him on his knee, before he started jiggling his knee up and down.

Dean immediately stopped crying, and looked up at Bobby, his big green eyes shining through the darkness.

'There ya are, all better...' Bobby smiled; stroking Dean's small amount of hair, making sure his back was on his chest so he didn't fall down.

Dean yawned and stayed still, he seemed totally calm and complacent, nothing seemed to bother him.

Bobby gave a small sigh of relief, and, still stroking Dean's back slightly, moved his attention over to Sam. The little boy seemed to have cried himself out; he was now lying totally against Bobby's chest, his tiny fingers curled around the material of his shirt.

Bobby smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head softly, before attempting to move up off the bed. He figured they would all be much comfier if they went downstairs.

As soon as he moved, Dean began to whine, like a cat does when you want to move, but he's all comfy.

'It's alright kid, I'm just moving a little' Bobby explained, before chuckling-could he even understand him?

He grasped Dean tight and manoeuvred him so he was up by his shoulder, whilst he used both his hands to continue cradling Sam, making sure the younger boy was as safe as possible.

'Ok...here we go...' Bobby muttered, standing up slowly, keeping his eyes on the two little ones as he started to move towards the door.

He jumped as he collided with something large and soft coming through the door. Sam also jumped and scrunched his fingers into Bobby's chest, his tiny but sharp nails digging into his skin.

'Ouch...Get out of the way Rumsfeld!' he barked quietly, giving the Rottweiler a small, soft kick to move his butt out of the way.

In the darkness, he heard the dog give a small indignant whine, before he padded down the corridor.

'That damn dog...' Bobby muttered, before shushing Sam quietly, pulling both him and Dean a little closer as he made his way tentatively down the stairs.

'Phew, we made it guys!' he whispered happily as he reached the ground floor; he was glad that he had done that without something bad happening.

He switched on the main light and looked around-the adult Sam and Dean's duffel bags and jackets were hung up by the door, their discarded coffee mugs still on the small table in the kitchen.

Bobby sighed and turned away from them, instead heading to the large sofa by the study, settling down and looking back at the boys.

'Well, now what?' he asked them with a small smile, before gently unhooking Dean from his shoulder and placing him on the sofa next to him, the little boy moulding to the shape of the cushion that he was pressed against.

He tickled under Dean's chin, grinning as he instinctively grabbed the older hunter's fingers, using them like a rattle and shaking them hard.

'Your a little monster you are!' he grinned, before making faces at the little boy; Dean started to giggle, a broad smile filling his face.

Bobby chuckled and looked down at Sam, who was still pressed against his chest; the little one seemed to be fast asleep, his breathing rapid but steady, just as a little baby's breathing should be.

'What am I gonna do now?' Bobby muttered to himself, shaking his head and sighing.

Well, he did say he wanted to find out what it was like to be father...but how had it happened?

He remembered what had happened the previous day, and swore under his breath as he remembered the witch that had got away.

'Damn it boys...' Bobby looked from Dean to Sam, an affectionate smile playing on his lips. It wasn't really their fault-he guessed he would just have to like it or lump it. From what he had seen from witch's curses, they didn't last that long, so hopefully he wouldn't have too long to wait till the boy's were back full size.

'Looks like I've got a job to do, huh?' he asked Dean, the little boy's eyes widening, before he gave Bobby another massive smile.

'you'd find anything funny, wouldn't you?' he cooed down at him, grinning broadly as he scooped him up once more, cuddling him to his side, stroking his shoulder as Dean settled back down.

Bobby looked down at Sam and smiled; the little one was still fast asleep.

He settled himself down for the rest of the night, figuring he would get everything sorted in the morning-he had a lot of work to do, and money to spend.

But he didn't mind-he'd finally got his chance to be a dad-and he was determined to be the best one ever.

'Sleep tight boys...we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow!' he smiled down at them, cuddling them closer, waiting for daytime to finally arrive.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next one Bobby had to go to the store!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, much more cuteness to come!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm really sorry for being AWOL for so long; college work is going into overdrive-again.**

**Hopefully I should be back to regular updates soon!**

**I hope this long chapter makes up for it!**

**Enjoy...**

As the morning light peeped in through the thick curtains of Bobby's house, Sam and Dean began to stir.

Bobby woke up to the sounds of breathless crying that nearly burst his eardrums.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, before chuckling and looking down; Sam was still in his arms, his little face red as he cried, his fists curled around Bobby's shirt.

'Ok little one, I'm a getting up!' he smiled, gently picking the little boy before looking down at his brother. Dean was lying on his back next to him, his face pressed against the material of the sofa that he was laying on.

Bobby shook his head, feeling bad-Dean shouldn't be sleeping like that, but it wasn't really safe for him to sleep in the big bed that the old Dean used to sleep in.

It looked like he had some shopping to do.

He looked around for something to give the boys to eat, but all he could find was some microwavable meals; he didn't really have much time or inclination for home cooking.

'alrighty boys, looks like we have to go to the store!' he said, nuzzling his face at Sam-The little boy giggled and tried to reach for Bobby's nose, his little fingers managing to hook onto his face.

Bobby pretended to sneeze, laughing as Sam immediately took his hand off. He tickled his stomach whilst making growling noises, and Sam started to laugh again, his face lighting up as Bobby continued to tickle him.

'You little monkey...' Bobby grinned, before he looked over to Dean, grinning as he saw the older boy peering up at them.

'You wanna play too?' he cooed, before walking over to Dean and scooping him up, making sure Sam's head was supported at all times.

He brought his face close to Dean's and started making noises at him; this was what he saw parent's doing to their children.

Dean let out a huge laugh, his green eyes shining as Bobby grinned at him. He reached out his hands and reached for Bobby's ear, his fingers curling round it before he pulled it.

'Ooh ouch!' Bobby smiled, his eyes springing with tears, but he tried not to make a big deal out of it, he guessed there would be many times when tears would spring to his eyes.

'Shall we go get some breakfast?' he asked the boys in his arms, before nodding for them, grinning, and heading for the door.

He stopped as something in his brain finally kicked into place-how was he going to get them into town?

'Damn...' he whispered, looking down at the boys. They didn't have anywhere to sit or lay-it wouldn't be safe to drive into town with them like this.

'Right boys...we have a change of plan-yes we do!' he grinned, cooing at Sam again, the little boy's big brown eyes shining up at him as he giggled.

Bobby felt his heart swell, before he pulled both boys close and took them back into the living room.

'Ok guys...what are we gonna do now?' he asked, walking to the kitchen with them both in his arms.

He pondered for a while, staring out of the window, before an idea hit him.

'Right...' he muttered, gently putting both boys on the sofa, before quickly grabbing the phone and sitting back down with them and gently pulling Dean on his lap, as since he was older he could support his own head and sit down properly, but putting a hand on Sam to make sure the littlest boy didn't fall off.

He thumbed in a number on his phone and put his arm around Dean's middle, tickling the little boy as he waited for the recipient to answer the phone.

'Come on...' he muttered gruffly-these boys needed things, he had to get the supplies.

'Hello, Rufus? Hey-I need your help...'

* * *

'You ok from here Bobby?' Rufus asked as he opened the passenger door for Bobby, the other man stepping out and nodding at him.

'Yeah I'll be fine-just unhook the car and you can go on to that hunt you mentioned' he said, nodding his head at the car that was currently hooked onto the back of Rufus's truck.

'Sure things-when will their parents be back from England?' Rufus asked, wriggling his fingers in front of Dean's face, the little boy giggling.

'I'm not sure...but it's ok, they left me some money' Bobby answered quickly-he had told Rufus that Sam and Dean were the children of some close friends of his, and he was looking after them whilst they went on holiday to England to visit family.

'Ok...well, if you need anything-give me a call' Rufus said, before climbing back into his truck and driving off.

Bobby watched him go. Should he have told him that those kids were two grown up hunters? Would it have done any good?'

Sam's cries interrupted his thoughts, and Bobby looked down to find him clawing his shirt, his face red and sweating as he screamed his lungs out.

'Ok we're here-breakfast time!' he said, adjusting his grip on both boys before heading into the mall.

He scanned the array of shops, before striding towards a baby store. He walked up to the shop assistant and gently sat Dean down on the counter.

'Ok, I have no idea what I'm doing here, these kids need feeding-what do I give them?' he asked the woman on the other side of the wooden desk. She gave him a strange look, a muscle jumping in her jaw.

He frowned, before realising what he must have sounded like. 'Oh no, it's ok-I'm just inexperienced, I haven't had to look after kids for a while!' he said, smiling hopefully at the lady.

She seemed to relax and released a nervous chuckle. 'Oh, the grandkids? Well, they can be a handful! Right...you need formula milk, nappies, cream-you do have beds and other things for them?' she asked.

Bobby shook his head. 'Why do you think I'm carrying them?' he said, before smiling at Sam, who seemed to have slightly calmed down; he was still crying, but it wasn't as loud.

'Have you fed them today?' the woman asked, looking down at the boys.

Bobby averted his eyes and stared guilty down at the floor like a naughty child.

'Right, we can sort that out-there's a cafe a few shops down, they can warm milk up' she said, before bustling off and grabbing some bottles and formula milk.

'These have already been sterilised...go over to the shop and feed the little ones, and I'll get your other stuff' she suggested kindly, smiling up at the older man.

'You'd do that? Thank you so much...I have no idea what I'm looking for!' Bobby grinned, relief flooding through him.

'No problem sir-It'll be ready in about an hour...' the lady smiled, pushing Bobby slightly in the back to get him to the door.

'See you in an hour-but please, make it as cheap but practical as you can? They're not gonna be living with me for ever!' he smiled, nodding his thanks at the woman and walking to the cafe, bottles and formula in tow.

* * *

Half an hour later, two bottles were made up and warmed, and Bobby was sat in a large booth in the back area of the cafe, wondering what the hell to do next.

He figured he couldn't feed them both at the same time, but which one should he feed first?

He settled on Sam, as he was littler and needed more food.

'Yours is comin' kiddo!' he promised Dean, sitting him on the plush leather seat next to him-soon enough they would both be kitted out with new things tailored for children, it wasn't long to wait.

He settled Sam in his arms and gently put the teat of the bottle into his mouth, chest leaping slightly in panic as Sam's sucking mouth almost tore it from his grasp.

'Wow kid, you are hungry...' he muttered as Sam began to suck with ferocious speed, the milk level going down fast.

Sam closed his eyes as he drank, leaving Bobby to look after Dean. The little boy looked up at him with a grin on his face. Bobby smiled back and stuck out his tongue, making faces at the little boy as he laughed.

Soon enough, Sam was finished with his bottle, his little face now calm and content.

'Full up?' Bobby asked him, grinning as Sam gave a giant hiccough, making himself jump in the process.

Bobby laughed and put the bottle down, wondering how he was going to be able to feed Dean properly.

He shrugged off his coat and, by letting go of Dean for just a second, managed to fling it onto the table.

He then laid Sam onto it, the little boy staring up at the ceiling of the cafe, a curious and open look on his face.

After making sure he was safe and secure, with no way of falling off the table, Bobby picked Dean up and sat him on his lap.

He was pretty sure kids of this age didn't need laying down as much, but he needed a slight dip so the milk could go down, so he tilted Dean slightly, before putting the bottle in his mouth.

It occurred to him that sooner or later Dean wouldn't need milk, so he had some shopping to do.

He looked at Sam and grinned at him, reaching his free hand and tickling his chin. Sam let out a chuckle, kicking his legs out and beaming at him.

Bobby laughed with him before looking at Dean again, making sure he was still feeding properly-a few minutes later and he was done too, the little boy peering up at Bobby with his green eyes.

'You done too?' he grinned, before picking Sam up, and after making sure he supported his head, took both the boys back to the store.

He grinned as he saw the massive pile of stuff waiting for him by the cashier, the woman waving and smiling at him.

'Here's your stuff...' she beamed, wiggling her fingers at both boys; Sam gave out another chuckle and Dean's face lit up.

'They are so adorable!' she squealed, before tapping in a few numbers on the till and printing out a receipt.

'Here's your bill sir...' she said, handing Bobby the paper.

He scanned the paper, his eyes getting wider, before they almost burst out from his skull as he read the full price.

'Wow-Kids are expensive huh?' he asked, the woman nodding.

'I'm afraid so' she gave a small apologetic smile.

'Well, they need it so...do you take credit card?' he asked, fishing out his wallet and taking out a card.

'Sure Mr...' she scanned the card Bobby had given her. 'Vandagrout' she finished with a smile, before checking in the card and handing it back.

'Have a nice day sir...bye little ones!' she grinned, watching as Bobby started to struggle with the bags.

'Do you want some help with that?'

* * *

Later that evening, Bobby had managed to set up two cribs, put batteries in two baby monitors, and had also managed to set up the sterilising equipment and a double pram.

He was absolutely exhausted, and sat down with a cup of coffee as Sam and Dean got comfy in their new beds.

'Like 'em?' he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He watched as the boy's settled down. They had already had their evening bottles, so they were all set for sleep-he only hoped they slept through the night.

'Right...let's get these upstairs...Rumsfeld-look after Sam' he muttered to the dog, the Rottweiler padding over to Sam's cot and flopping down next to it, his eyes fixed on the little boy as he began to sleep.

Bobby gently picked up the crib that held Dean; it was heavier than he thought it would be, but he carried it up the stairs and managed to get it to the boy's old room.

He figured that the baby monitors would alert him to any trouble, so there wouldn't be a problem with the boy's sleeping in another room.

He gently set the crib on the floor by the old Dean's bed, noting the irony as he did so.

He sighed as he stood back and watched the little boy sleep, small snuffling noises escaping his lips.

How long would they stay like this? Would they age? He didn't know...but he guessed it would be fun finding out.

'Night Kiddo...' he whispered, before quickly making his way downstairs and picking Sam up, the crib was much lighter, and he got it up the stairs with ease.

After settling Sam down, Bobby adjusted the baby monitors, and the baby light, just so they weren't completely in the dark.

He walked over to the door and looked at the boys, giving them both a small smile and closing the door with a snap.

'Rumsfeld, come here...' he muttered, watching as his dog obediently walked over to his master.

'This is your new bed' he stated, pointing at the space in front of the boy's door. The dog sat down, before looking at his owner and flopping onto his stomach, his eyes closing as he adjusted to his new bed.

Bobby smiled as he ruffled his dog's head, before heading to his room, and closing the door with a snap.

He set the baby monitor on the bedside table, and just sat on his bed listening to them sleep.

'Who's snoring?' he whispered to himself, chuckling as he listened to light snoring coming from one of the boys? He shook his head and got into bed, just listening to Sam and Dean Sleep.

This day had been fun...

...he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**What's going to happen tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry for not updating this for a while, real life was just getting in the way-college, a cold and my car theory test- but now I am back and writing! I should hopefully be back to regular-ish chapter updates, but it depends on how much time I get. **

**Anyway, back to the chapter-I hope you all find it as cute as I did when I was writing it, and I hope it's long enough to excuse my long absence!**

**Enjoy...**

The next morning dawned unusually early for Bobby, owing to the loud and long cries that erupted from the next room.

Groaning, Bobby turned over to his side to peek at the clock that was on his bedside table, his eyes glancing over the still-dark curtains opposite his bed. '4.00 Am' it read in luminous green letters.

Bobby closed his eyes briefly before sitting bolt upright in bed, wiping his face with a soundtrack of Baby cries. He swung his legs out of his tortuously-warm duvet and padded over to the door, and he opened it quietly, before stepping out onto his landing.

'Imma comin' kids-hold on...' he muttered quietly; it had been a long time since he had had to navigate around at this early time, but he managed to get to the Boy's room in one piece, however he found he couldn't open the door fully...

'Rumsfeld! Hey-wake up you daft mutt...I wanna get in!' he muttered, moving the door again and gently hitting it against his old dog, before he smiled and shook his head as he finally heard a low groan coming from the floor area of the next room, and he was finally able to get in to get to the boys.

Rumsfeld gave his owner a reproachful look before he plodded down to the foot of the old Dean's bed, before collapsing to the floor once more and resting his head on his paws.

Bobby walked over to Dean, who was nearest, and picked him up, patting his back as the little boy balled his lungs out. He manoeuvred him around so he could see his face and saw it was red and shiny. 'Shush now...it's ok...Uncle Bobby's here...It's gonna be alright...' Bobby reassured the little one, rocking him back and forwards and bouncing gently on the balls of his feet, trying to calm him down.

He looked down at the bed next to Dean's. Little Sammy was crying louder than Dean, his little fists bunched up and his back arching as he squirmed around.

'Let's sort your brother out, shall we?' he asked Dean, and he carefully placed him back in his cot, and the now contented little boy watched with wide open eyes as Bobby bent down to see to Sam.

'Hey Sam...wow you are small' he muttered, gently and carefully picking the little one up, before hugging him close to his chest, rubbing his back in small circles, bouncing on his heels once more.

'Hey...what's all this noise? Huh? Don't you like me?' he smiled, before bending down to pick Dean up and hold him close as well.

He knew it could be done; holding two children at once-how did parents of twin's cope?

He sighed as he looked at the dawn breaking through the mottled curtains, before grinning and looking down at the two children in his arms. It was worth it.

'So, now I guess we're all up-who's for breakfast?'

* * *

A couple of hours later, and both the boys and Bobby were fed and watered, and Bobby was playing with the little boys on the carpet.

He had laid down a soft blanket, and gently laid Sam down on his back, letting him kick his legs freely, and was playing peek-a-boo with Dean.

'Where's the baby...THERE HE IS!' Bobby cooed, covering up his own eyes before looking back at Dean, face smiling and his eyes huge. The little boy burst into huge giggles, his face lighting up as Bobby made a face.

Bobby laughed out loud and resumed the game. He put his hands over his eyes and began to sing.

'Where's the baby...THERE HE IS!' he smiled, showing his eyes and his smiling face to the little boy. Dean burst into laughter again, before the little boy reached out his hands and patted Bobby's nose, his little nails digging in again.

Bobby smiled at Dean, enjoying every second of the game.

He stopped suddenly and made a face, wrinkling up his nose as a smell assaulted his nose.

'Phewy...was that you Dean?' he grimaced, leaning forwards slightly and giving the air around Dean a quick sniff.

Nope... that led to only one other suspect...

He slowly turned to Sam, who was lying happily next to him kicking his legs in the air.

'You smell!' Bobby stated, grinning as he tickled the baby's tummy, Sam instinctively curled into the touch and smiled, his brown eyes shining.

'We better clean you up little man!' Bobby grinned, and he stood up and reached for the pile of Baby care things he had carefully stacked beside his sofa.

'Right...how are we gonna do this?' he asked himself, looking from Sam to Dean.

'Right-Dean, I'm gonna have to move you for a second, but you'll be ok...' he said matter of factly, before grinning to himself. Could Dean even understand what he was saying?

He still gently picked the little boy up and shifted him upwards a little, and moved Sam gently to make him lay in front of him.

'Right-we better make a start then!' he muttered, not really looking forward to this.

He gently took Sam's trousers off and slid them down is legs, putting them in a neat pile next to him, and began to take off his nappy.

The wall of smell that hit Bobby then was indescribable. He blanched and turned his face away, his eyes actually watering, all the while wondering how so much...stuff could come from a child Sam's size.

'Wow kid...' he muttered, unsure of what else to say. He shook himself slightly and began the clean up operation.

Soon enough, Sam was clean, and Bobby put on his new nappy with a flourish, grinning at his handiwork.

'You look pretty good now-at least you smell better!' he smiled, putting Sam on his lap and nudging him up and down, making the little boy giggle.

He tested Dean for any smells, but even though he couldn't detect anything that smelt as diabolical as Sam was, he cleaned him up and put some fresh clothes on both of them.

'Don't you two look all smart now?' he grinned, cuddling the boys close.

He sighed and looked at the wall clock. They had been playing for hours; it was now close to tea time.

'Wow-time sure does fly when your having fun, don't it?' he asked the two boys on each of his knees, and he grinned as he stood up from the sofa, before gently placing the boys back on the thick blanket.

* * *

He got the bottles ready in no time, and was soon feeding the boy's like a pro-if he did say so himself.

He smiled as Sam's eyelids started to droop. Before long, the dozing baby was asleep, his fingers curled around the bottle and Bobby's fingers at the same time.

'Little tyke...' Bobby cooed, grinning down at Dean, who was now fed and full, and even dozing himself.

Bobby chuckled as he watched both children sleeping; they had completely tired themselves out playing.

'Bed time I think!' Bobby whispered, winking to Rumsfeld, who had seemed to have appointed himself the boy's honourary guard dog-he hadn't left the boy's sides once since they had turned into children.

The old dog slowly stood up and padded his way back upstairs after his master, and flopped himself on the floor in the middle of the two children's beds, ears up to hear any noise.

'Good boy-keep em safe now!' Bobby muttered with a smile, rubbing the back of his dog's ear in his favourite spot.

He carefully laid the sleeping-Sam onto his crib, and smiled as he got himself comfy. He did the same to Dean, the older boy dropping straight off to sleep again, his mouth upturned slightly in a contented smile.

Bobby grinned down at both of them, before quietly walking out the door, and leaving it slightly ajar.

'Sleep tight boys...' he muttered happily, before walking back downstairs to fix himself some food.

This afternoon had been nice, just getting to grips with the baby care-tomorrow he figured he would get them out the house, take them for a walk.

He was looking forward to it, and ate his food in a contented silence, smiling in wait for the next day's adventure.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and it made up from the long time without a chapter!**

**Next chapter will be the outside walk-I hope you like it!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating this for ages-real life backed up on me again, but I can promise you I will try my hardest to update at least twice a week from now on, I just have so much on right now.**

**This is the walk I promised you, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy...**

The bright mid morning sunshine seeped through Bobby's window and a mild breeze picked leaves up outside, hemmed in with a chorus of baby chuckles.

Bobby spooned some baby food into Dean's mouth, while making 'umm nom' noises and opening and closing his mouth when Dean did.

He chuckled to himself and cleaned Dean's chin; at least he hadn't dropped any on the poor kid.

He looked across to Sam, whom he had already fed. The little 'un was all ready to go, he was wrapped up in a thick blue blanket, his big brown eyes shining from the midst of the large black pram.

He diverted his attention back to Dean and tickled his tummy, the little boy gave a small burp and burst into giggles, and he hid his face in his little hands as if embarrassed.

Bobby grinned and hugged him, pressing an affectionate kiss on his head, before he stood up and gently cradled Dean to his chest.

The oldest boy was now able to completely sit up unaided, so now he just needed to be picked up everywhere and carried around, but Bobby could handle that.

He walked over to Sam and made a funny face at the little boy; Sam's eyes lit up and he let out an excited giggle, before reaching out his hands and trying to grab Bobby's face, even though he was way out of his reach.

Bobby could see Sam's face start to crumple because he couldn't reach him, so he and Dean both bent down so Sam could finally touch his face.

The little boy in the pram moved his hands around Bobby's face, scratching his little fingers on the stubble on his chin, making Bobby's face tickle.

When Sam's wandering hands finally found their way to his brother, a change came over the youngest boys face. His expression opened and his big brown eyes widened as he passed his fingers on Dean's face, the oldest Winchester grinning at the touch. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, making the little boy jump, but seconds later they were holding hands, Sam making soft happy gurgling noises, his eyes still wide.

Bobby smiled down affectionately at the two little boys, but had to gently move Dean further up his hip, making the oldest boy jump. Their hands moved and Sam gave an indignant growl, a little Sam-like pout growing on his lips as he frowned.

'Don't you look at me like that mister!' Bobby cooed, grinning as he moved to the back of the pram, whilst still trying to manoeuvre Dean into a comfortable position for the both of them.

He sighed as he came to realise that it just wasn't going to work; he had to find another way to get the both of them out of the house.

A light-bulb went off in his head and he walked back round to the front of the pram and looked at Sam, who was staring up at him, his smile now rejuvenated and shining.

He gauged the room in the pram, and nodded to himself; it was big enough for Dean to sit or lay down in too-good job the lady had got the larger pram for him.

He gently sat Dean down next to Sam, the older boy's green eyes wide as he drew level with his brother, before the younger boy burst into giggles and shuffled closer to Dean, burying his little forehead in his brother's arm.

Bobby chuckled affectionately and walked back to the handle of the pram, wondering whether to take Rumsfeld with him or not. He decided not to for the first time, maybe on other walks...

He looked at his walk clock at grinned-if they didn't get out here soon it was going to start getting dark!

'C'mon on then kiddo's, let's go for a walk shall we?' he asked the two tops of the little boy's head, before pushing the pram to the door and opening it, attempting to push the pram through.

After a few huffs and puffs the pram was finally through, and the three of them were walking down his driveway and up onto the path.

He pushed the sun-screen material out of the way of the boys view and let them look around-Dean's green eyes widened with wonder as he looked around at his new surroundings; Sam seemed to be asleep already, all curled around the shape of his brother.

Bobby walked to the small park that was near his house and parked the pram by a bench, and he sat down. He peeped into the pram and saw that Sam was indeed fast asleep; the little boy was making little snuffly noises as he dreamt.

'Aw bless...' he muttered, looking out around the park. It was mostly empty, a few joggers with their dogs pounded the grass, but it was mostly peaceful.

He looked down into the pram again when Dean made a low noise. Dean was looking up at him with wide eyes, as if begging to be picked up.

Bobby smiled and complied, making sure that he didn't wake Sam up in the process. He gently sat Dean on his knee and bounced him a little, hugging him close to his chest to make sure he was warm.

A passing jogger slowed down and beamed at Dean, her face melting into that 'Dawww' face that he saw on most females when presented with a baby. He gave her a stiff smile back and cleared is throat as she past, giving little Dean a backwards look.

He chuckled and shook his head, squeezing Dean a little tighter, looking down at the little boy as he looked up at him.

He sighed as he looked at his watch-it was time to go to get the boy's feeds in. He hoped as they got older that there would be more time to go to the park...after all, that's what most dads did.

He stood up and rested Dean on his hip, and with one hand he slowly pushed the sleeping Sam out of the park and back up the road.

Once they reached the house, Sam had began to stir-maybe the fresh air had made him sleepy? The little boy began to grizzle and grumble as Bobby put the pram away, and the older man put both the boys on the freshly blanketed floor before going to get their food.

Bobby guessed it wouldn't be long before Dean was starting to eat solid food-he was going to have lots of fun with that; he grinned at the thought.

After the boys were fed and changed Bobby settled down in his armchair with the fire lit and Rumsfeld by his legs- Sam was on his lap, stretched out and resting on his chest, whilst Bobby had a protective arm around Dean, who was curled around his hip, snuggling up to his stomach.

He smiled and relaxed into the chair-today had been a good day; not too adventurous, but he was sure as the boys grew he would be having lots more adventures with them.

As he looked down at the two sleeping boys in his arms, he was pretty certain of one thing...

...he was going to enjoy every second of it!

**So, I hope you enjoyed the cuteness, I certainly enjoyed writing it! ^^ there is lots more to come I promise you!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Thank you!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! See, I said I would update more regularly! **

**This chapter has hopefully still got all the cuteness, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Onwards...**

The next morning Sam and Dean woke a little later than they had been; a fact Bobby was very grateful for. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8.30; it had been a while since he had gotten up at this time.

The boy's weren't as grizzly as they had been yesterday, and they seemed to be very happy this morning, their big eyes wide, everything seemed to make them laugh.

Bobby had just finished feeding Sam when a thought struck him-maybe he should try Dean on solid food? He gently put Sam down next to his brother on the blanket on the floor and went back into the kitchen

He decided on making porridge-I was the only thing that he knew babies could eat _and_ he had all the ingredients for. He put the uncooked mixture in the microwave and switched it on, before walking back into the living room, making faces at the boys.

'Who's hungry?' he asked, scooping up Sam and sitting himself down in the floor next to Dean, tickling the oldest boy on the tummy. Dean let out a shriek of laughter, his big green eyes swimming with happiness.

'It's almost ready little man, we're gonna try something different, aren't we? Yes we are!' he grinned, tickling the side of Dean's face.

Sam squirmed in his grasp and began to cry, his little face screwed up. Bobby frowned and turned the little boy to face him. 'And what's the matter with you? Huh? 'C'mere and give Uncle Bobby a big cuddle!' he smiled, hugging Sam close to his chest whilst rubbing his back.

Sam hiccoughed into his neck and seemed to settle, and soon Bobby could tell the little one had fallen asleep.

'Little tyke...' he muttered, before looking up as the microwave pinged. He looked down at Dean and smiled. 'You ready for some yum-yums?' he asked. Dean giggled as soon as he said the work 'Yum-Yums'

Bobby grinned and repeated the word, sending the older boy into fits of giggles.

'You're funny! Yes you are!' he smiled, before gently getting up with Sam still attached to him.

He made his way to the kitchen, making sure he kept turning back to check if Dean was ok as he did so.

He put the now- cooked porridge on the windowsill to cool down a little bit more, before dancing on the balls of his feet and rubbing a slumbering Sam's back.

'Not long little'un!' he called to the oldest boy, and pretty soon he was back in the living room with Dean's breakfast.

He gently laid a sleeping Sam on the blanket, bunching up another smaller blanket to make sure he was comfy.

He then picked Dean up and sat him on his knee, and balanced the bowl of porridge on the sofa.

He spooned some of the food up and wafted it under Dean's nose a little, to see if he liked it-the little boy's hungry mouth opened at once, so Bobby went ahead and spooned it in.

Dean chewed the soft cereal for a while before swallowing, he then opened his mouth wide for a second time, the little boy even moving forward a little in Bobby's grasp so he could get some more.

'Wow, you're a hungry little boy!' remarked Bobby, before he once again spooned the porridge in Dean's mouth. In a record time Dean was finished-and absolutely covered in porridge.

'Ha! What are we gonna do with you? Huh? You messy pup!' Bobby grinned, wiping off the excess with a cloth.

He looked down at Sam and smiled as he saw the little boy was just beginning to stir. He looked outside and his smile faded a little-it was cloudy and spots of rain where falling on the window.

'What are we gonna do today then?' he asked, before another idea hit him.

* * *

The warm water filled the bath, and just as the water accumulated in the bath Bobby poured some cherry flavoured bath bubbled into the water and moved it around with his hand-pretty soon the bath was filled with huge bubbles, the aroma of cherry filling his nose.

He looked at Sam and Dean, who were both on a towel on the bathroom floor, all ready to get into the bath, and smiled.

'Don't look so worried!' he grinned at Sam, chucking the worried-looking boy under the chin; he knew he probably wasn't too worried about the prospect of a bath-but this was going to be a new experience for all of them.

He turned to his other side and pulled up the bath-seat that the lady at the baby shop had supplied with his shopping. According to the instructions, he could sit Sam in the bath on this seat, and he wouldn't have to worry about his falling under the water, which was a big relief.

He fixed it to the end of the bath and turned the tap off. He checked the water with his thumb, and it didn't seem to hot-what was it that mum's were supposed to do when checking the temperature of bath water? Didn't they use their elbows?

_It was worth a try..._

He hitched up his shirt sleeve and dunked his elbow under the water; again, it didn't seem too hot, so he guessed it was ok.

He carefully picked Sam up, and smiled as the little boy's hands immediately reached and curled around his wrists, almost like he was begging Bobby not to put him in the bath.

'Your ok kiddo-I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you...' Bobby said gently, easing the little boy into the seat.

As soon as Sam's body hit the water, his worried face changed into one of absolute joy. He grinned and began to tentatively splash his hands in the water, scooping up the bubbled and squeezing them tight in his fists.

'Atta boy...' Bobby beamed, before reaching down and scooping up the next Winchester. Dean looked really excited at getting in the bath, and as Bobby dangled him above the bath he kicked his feet out, giggling as the cold bubbles caught on his toes.

'Let's get you in here then...' Bobby smiled, putting Dean fully in the bath.

Dean let out an excited cry as he punched the bubbles and splashed his feet and hands in the water, closing his eyes tight as the water splashed his face, before letting out a loud giggle.

Sam watched his brother play with wide eyes, and after a while, Bobby began to notice something-as soon as Dean did something, like pick up the bubbles and throw them back into the water, Sam would do the same, before looking back at his brother as if to check if he did it right; he was copying him.

He could see the personalities of the old brothers start to come through, and the thought made him happy and sad at the same time..._he would bet anything that the boy's hadn't had a chance to be like this when they were really this age_.

He was shaken out of his silent reverie by a handful of water aimed at his face.

He blinked as the water fell down his eyes, before grinning down at Dean, who hadn't done much to protest his innocence by letting out a huge laugh, his little face alight with humour.

'You little monkey!' Bobby smiled, before looking at Sam. 'Your brother's a monkey! Yes he is! Are you a monkey too?' he asked, before chuckling and reaching for the bath bucket.

He guessed it was now time to wash the two little devils and get them dry again, so he carefully and gently tipped the water over Dean's head, figuring he was the one to go first.

Dean was more than happy to let Bobby wash him; Bobby decided to use some special baby body wash and shampoo all in one-it would just make it easier and quicker to wash the both.

Pretty soon Dean was done; all clean and fresh smelling. Bobby gently picked him up and placed him back on the towel, picking up another one and wrapping him tightly in it.

He rubbed Dean dry a little before sitting him down by his side as he turned back to clean his brother.

'Right Sam-let's get you all nice smelling, shall we?' he smiled, picking up the bath-bucket and scooping more water into it.

Sam, it seemed, didn't like the idea of getting wet-as soon as the water hit his head he began to cry and scream, tears falling on his face as the sensation of warm water fell around him.

'Hey! Hey buddy...it's ok, it's just a bit of water!' Bobby tried to reassure him, but the little one wouldn't stop crying. As soon as Sam began to hit full throttle crying, Dean began to cry as well, and they both got progressively louder in sync, the sound filling up the bathroom.

'What is there an echo in here?' Bobby muttered, looking down in slight panic at the two screaming boys.

What should he do? Should he carry on washing Sam, or give up and let him get used to it gradually?

He decided to just wash Sam's body-he would wash his hair later. Soon enough, Sam was done, even though both boys were still crying their eyes out.

'Hush now, come on boys...it's over now!' Bobby cooed, hugging them both close after he wrapped Sam tight in a towel.

He pulled the plug in the bath and crossed over to the boy's bedroom, where he had already laid out some fresh pyjamas-what was the point of getting them dressed into proper clothes?

He quickly dried and dressed the boys, having only minimal problems getting Sam's little legs into the all in one suit.

He gently picked them both up and hugged them tight, before he walked back down the stairs and sat on the sofa, making sure both boys were warm and comfy.

He smiled as Dean reached out his hands and gripped Sam's arm, so he moved Sam a little so they were sitting a little closer to each other.

Once Dean was in reach Sam opened his arms for him, and Dean managed to move his body so he was hugging Sam, the littler boy rested his head on Dean's shoulder and began to nod off, Dean doing the same, his chin half resting on Sam's head, half on Bobby's chest.

'We'll just sit here for a while, shall we?' Bobby asked the boys, before chuckling and gently hugging them close, before he settled down in front of the fire, Rumsfeld again at his feet.

He had finally conquered bath-time, and now that was over he actually felt much more confident...but how long was this going to last? He felt a thrill of sheer panic leap into his chest whenever he though about it; would the boys be like this forever? Were they going to stay as babies, or were they going to age?

As he watched the little boys go off into sleep, he realised that he didn't have to know the answers that soon, as he guessed they were all happy where they were at the moment.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you for reading, please review, I would love to know what you though of it!**

**Next chapter...more cuteness and maybe some crawling for the boy's!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I'm not going to bore you with excuses on the lateness on this chapter-RL just got in the way, put it way! ^^ But it's the Easter holidays now, so that means no college, and more chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; there is lots of cuteness in this one!**

**Enjoy...**

Now the boys were clean and warm, Bobby took them downstairs and gently placed them both on the thick blanket on the floor before sitting down on the sofa and looking down at them.

Sam stared back with his big brown eyes; Bobby had propped him up with a large pillow, and the little boy was kicking his feet, the blue cloth booties threatening to come off his tiny feet.

Bobby grinned and reached down; tickling him under the foot-Sam let out a little shriek of laughter and broke out into a grin, retracting his foot before kicking it out again at Bobby's hand.

Bobby grinned. 'Your a little devil! I keep saying it! Yes you are!' he cooed, reaching further down and picking the youngest boy up and cuddling him close to his chest. Sam snuggled his small face into Bobby's shirt, making little snuffly noises.

Bobby smiled and looked down at Dean-the older boy was looking curiously at his brother, his green eyes narrowed and thoughtful. He was a little further away from Bobby than Dean was, and it seemed like he wanted to be part of the action.

Bobby watched, amazed, as the little boy moved the blanket that was covering him and dumped it on the floor. He then started to almost heave himself up, until he was sitting unaided on the blanket.

'What a clever boy you are Dean!' Bobby encouraged, feeling pride well up in his chest-it seemed the little'un wanted to do things for himself now. He figured it would still be a while off before he was crawling and walking...but then again, would the boy's age like normal kids?

He was about to find out.

Dean looked down at himself, and, after scrunching his face up in concentration, managed to propel himself so he was on his knees. Bobby chocked back an astonished gasp, and leaned forwards towards him, making sure not to jostle Sam, who by now was fast asleep in his arms.

Dean let out little noises under his breath as he moved and pretty soon he was on his hands and knees on the carpet. He looked up at Bobby, his green eyes wide, almost as if to tell him 'Look what I've done!'

Bobby grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair, getting down in his own knees with Sam close to his chest.

Seeing Bobby's face light up made Dean squeal with happiness, and Bobby guessed that this was enough for Dean to move himself on to the next step; he slowly moved one hand in front of the other, before schooching his legs out in rhythm.

Bobby sat back in wonder, rubbing Sam's back gently, as he watched Dean start to crawl.

He felt a tear well up in his eyes, and he hastily wiped it away, before looking back at the oldest Winchester, feeling proud and happy all in one.

'That's my boy' he whispered, and he ignored the second tear that wormed his way down his face, he was just grateful for this moment.

Dean's face was a picture of concentration as he made his way to Bobby, and, slowly but surely, he managed it, and his little face lit up in a huge smile as he looked up at Bobby, before sitting back on his haunches and grinning.

'Yay! Well done Dean! You're crawling!' Bobby choked, wiping the tears away now, before he managed to manoeuvre his arms and clap the little boy.

Dean practically squeaked with joy and started to clap himself whilst laughing; the little boy's hands smacked together quickly, and he laughed his little head off as he copied Bobby, who was still clapping his achievement.

All the noise woke Sam up, and the little boy started to cry, his little fists bunching up against Bobby's shoulder.

'Oh hey little man! Did you have a nice sleep?' Bobby asked him, before moving Sam so he was facing him, but lying down.

He tickled the little boy's tummy and hummed a little tune to him, before looking back at Dean and making a face.

Dean smiled at him and began to crawl over to him a bit more, and soon he was attempting to get into Bobby's lap. Bobby chuckled and helped the little boy along a bit, and soon Dean was sitting on his lap, and Sam was lying in his arms, and they were both as content as a little boy could be.

'You know what would be good? A story' Bobby mused out loud. He looked at the clock-it was almost the boy's bedtime anyway, so a story seemed like a good idea.

He looked around, sighing. He didn't have any children's books-that was the one thing he had forgotten when they went into town.

He guessed he was going to have to think of one himself...

'Uh...let's see, a story...' he muttered, racking his brain to think of a nice little story.

'Once upon a time there was a little brown bear who loved chocolate. He would go all over the forest to get chocolate...' Bobby began, frowning at himself as he said it. _A bear that liked chocolate?_ Oh well, he had to go with it now.

Ten minutes later, and the story was finished-much to Bobby's relief- and he gently picked Dean and Sam up, who were both now asleep.

'Don't worry-'he whispered, kissing them both on the tops of their heads. '-I'm getting a proper storybook for you tomorrow!' he finished, before climbing the stairs and heading to their bedroom.

He gently laid Sam down in his bed and covered him with his blanket.

'Sweet Dreams Kiddo' he whispered, tracing a little pattern on Sam's cheek before crossing over to Dean's bed with the little boy.

Dean woke up slightly as he was lifted into the bed, and the slumbering little boy reached up and curled his hands round Bobby's left hand.

'Come on you little monkey...its bedtime now! We're going to have lots more adventured tomorrow, I promise!' he whispered, kissing the little boy's forehead before gently unhooking his fingers.

Dean let go without a fuss, and pretty soon he was back in dreamland, a contented smile on his face.

Bobby grinned down at the pair of them, before walking over to the door and switching off the lights. He felt Rumsfeld move against his legs, and he grinned as his dog went a flumped in the middle of the two boy's cots and started to sleep.

'Look after them boy' he muttered, before shutting the door with a small snap and crossing to his own room.

He got undressed and put his pyjamas on and got into bed, before just sitting there and reflecting on his day.

He figured out that Dean loved having a bath, whereas Sam didn't like it _quite_ so much. He had watched Dean Start to crawl, and that had been a real happy moment, and he had also found out what a _terrible_ story teller he really was.

He chuckled at himself and shook his head. 'Definitely getting a story book' he muttered to himself, before he got fully into bed and turned on the baby monitor.

He smiled at the sound of the boy's sleeping; he had finally found out that it was little Sam who was the snorer, and he chuckled at the sound of the little boy snoring in the next room.

'Night Night Kiddos...' he whispered, before switching off his bedside lamp and falling into dreamland himself-he couldn't wait until the next day, and the adventures that it would bring for all of them...

**I hope you liked this chapter, and all the cuteness! ^^**

**The next chapter will have lots more cuteness in it!**

**I have also put up a new story, it's called 'Enter Sandman' and I would love to have all your thoughts on it **

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I promise more chapters are on its way ^^**

**I hope this extra long chapter will make up for the lateness, and all the cuteness in it!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, Bobby was all up for some fun and some adventure.

He decided that he would make a solo trip to the shops with the boys and grab some storybooks, just to save him from making up more abysmal stories of his own. He also thought that it would be good to take them to the park again, the sun was out and it was actually quite warm outside, so he thought it wouldn't hurt the boys to get all dressed up and warm, and he would taken them down the little playground for a while.

The boys got up earlier than he expected, but he was actually excited as he got them dressed and took them downstairs.

'We're going to go out today and have some real fun-yes we are!' he cooed, rubbing Sam's stomach and making him giggle. Dean smiled up at Bobby from his arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Are you still tired?' Bobby smiled, and as he reached the sofa he gently placed them both on the cushions and knelt down in front of them.

He frowned as he studied them. Something was definitely different about them both.

'Are you two growing?' he asked out loud. Dean did seem bigger than he was last night-he seemed to have grown a bit taller, and his body was bigger than it had been.

Sam also seemed bigger, he was about the size Dean had been, and he was now supporting his head on his own.

'You two are growing!' Bobby smiled, pulling faces at them both before grinning and walking to fix their breakfast, making sure he kept an eye out all the time.

Soon the boys were tucking into their breakfast-Dean was even trying to grab the spoon from Bobby's hand to feed himself; he manoeuvred Bobby's wrist and tried to angle it towards his mouth, but his grip slipped as he opened his little mouth, and the cereal splodged over his mouth. Bobby chuckled and used the bottom of the spoon to gather it all up before putting it in Dean's mouth properly. 'I'll do this bit for now kid, we'll try again later shall we?' he grinned, rubbing Dean's arm affectionately as he chewed.

Once he was finished Bobby cast his eye over to Sam. Sam looked at him inquisitively with his big brown eyes, smiling as Bobby slowly bought his face closer to him; when their noses where nearly touching Sam let out a huge giggle and jumped back, before moving closer again.

'You little tyke!' Bobby grinned, picking the little boy up and cuddling him-now he was a little older he didn't need to be cradled against his chest, and it was now easier to move both boys around when he walked.

He fished out a warm bottle for Sam, the little boy eagerly sucking on the teat, his eyes closing as he sucked.

Bobby smiled down at Sam and slowly sat down, smiling broadly at Dean, who was still sitting on the sofa. The older boy crawled along the sofa and squatted next to Bobby, looking down at Sam with his grin eyes.

He sat for a while just looking at him, as if he was studying what he was doing.

When Sam was finished Bobby sat him up and rubbed his back to make sure he didn't have any wind, and Dean sat back and watched.

As Bobby gently placed Sam on the sofa next to him Dean looked at his brother, and Sam looked at Dean; they just stared at each other, before Dean reached out an arm and rubbed Sam's back, almost as if he was trying to burp him as well.

Bobby chuckled as he watched them, Sam looking at his big brother with wide eyes as Dean continued to rub his back and shoulder-it was like Dean wanted to help take care of him too.

'Let's go to the shops, shall we?' he asked them both, and after he put his coat on he gently picked both boys up and held them close. He had dressed them in warm clothes so the weather wouldn't be a problem, and as he left the house the shrill sound of birdsong trilled in the air, and a delicate wind brushed at his feet.

He opened the truck door and fitted Sam in his car seat first, before putting Dean in and doing his belt up. He made sure they were safe and secure before shutting the door and climbing in to the driver's side.

'You two ok in here?' he asked them both. All he got was two pairs of wide eyes looking at him from the side. 'I'll take that as a yes then!' he chuckled, starting his engine.

* * *

An hour later and Bobby had finished his shop. He was now the proud owner of four large story-books; one book of fairytales, one book of night time tales for boys, and two traditional story books, all coming together in one big brown box.

The box was in a shopping trolley and Bobby had placed both Sam and Dean in the little seats in the front, the older boy looking around curiously at the hustle and bustle of the mall- Sam however just looked sleepy, so Bobby guessed it was time for lunch.

He looked for a small cafe and went inside, pushing the trolley into a queue of people and waiting in line. He smiled as the lady in front of him turned and grinned wide at the two boys; women just couldn't help themselves it seemed, they just had to fuss.

'Oh they are just adorable! The proud grandparent I presume?' the lady smiled, nodding at Bobby expectantly.

'Oh...yes, very proud' Bobby replied. He didn't know what to say-he guessed grandparent was the right word, he couldn't really be called their father, and he knew he was a little old to be given that title.

The lady grinned again before turning around once more, leaving Bobby slightly flustered.

Pretty soon it was his turn to order- I'll have a small bowl of porridge and...a ham sandwich please' he asked; he had a bottle for Sam in his baby-kit he had brought.

'Can I interest you in our special offer for jelly today sir?' the lady behind the counter asked, grinning down and making faces at the two boys, Dean chuckled loudly and relished the attention, whilst Sam looked around instead.

'Uh, yeah ok, I'll see if they like it' Bobby nodded, ruffling Sam's hair.

Once he had paid for the lunch he wheeled the Boy's to a corner and sat down, before standing back up again and looking around-Sam and Dean couldn't just sit in the trolley and eat, there had to be somewhere for them to sit; he found some baby high chairs in another corner and quickly walked to grab them, pulling them towards the boys.

'Oh don't worry' he chuckled, pulling the heavy chairs towards the waiting Winchester's. 'I'll do this, don't come help or nothing!' he grinned, tickling them under the chin as he returned.

He picked Sam up and gently placed him in the chair without a problem, but he kinda knew he was going to have a fight with Dean.

He picked the oldest boy up and attempted to place him in the chair-nope, Dean opened his legs wide and kicked them around, even when Bobby tried to lower him in.

'Come...on now Kid-get your legs...in there!' he muttered, but it was no use; Dean was not going to put his legs in straight.

'Right then-'Bobby said, picking him up fully and walking towards his own seat.

'You can sit with me this once, ok? Next time you sit in your chair and like it!' he chuckled, shaking his head. He really needed to be firmer.

He sat Dean on his knee and grabbed the spoon so he could feed Dean his lunch-he would try him on different foods soon, but he knew he liked porridge.

Soon Dean was fed and happy, and as Bobby fed Sam he looked down at the jelly-he was curious to see if they liked it.

As Sam finished Bobby placed him on the table for second to put the empty bottle in his bag; when he resurfaced he found the little boy looking intently at the mound of red jelly with big brown eyes.

'You wanna try some?' he asked, but Sam had reached out one finger to gently prod the jelly, before quickly retracting it as it started to wobble. Seconds later his finger was back and prodding, his eyes even wider as he pushed his finger deeper into the jelly.

Bobby watched with a grin on his face as the little boy pushed the jelly back and forth.

He heard a little noise beside him; Dean, who was sat on Bobby's knee, was peering up at his brother on the table, his face a little screwed up as he tried to see what Sam was doing.

'It's ok, you can try it in a-' before Bobby could finish his sentence he heard a huge squeal, but before he could look he got a face full of red jelly-Sam had used his whole palm of his hand to whack the jelly, the bits of jelly flying everywhere, covering all three of them.

The first person to make a noise was Dean. He let out a huge giggle and licked the jelly off his lip happily, looking up at Bobby with humour in his eyes.

Bobby sighed and shook his head, before chuckling to himself and picking the jelly from his beard.

Sam looked at him almost guiltily, but how could Bobby be angry? 'You're a little devil Sammy!' he laughed, before moving Sam off the table and hugging him close.

'Now let's find out whether you like it or not, shall we?' Bobby chuckled, wiping some more jelly off his face before picking up the spoon and gathering some jelly that was still miraculously on the plate-he put the spoon to Sam's lips, but as soon as he tasted some Sam turned his nose up and pushed the spoon away. 'After all that you don't like it?' Bobby chuckled, rubbing Sam's tummy with his hand and hugging both boy's close.

He grinned down at them both and stood up-'we best get outta here' he smiled, pocketing his forgotten ham sandwich and carrying to Boy's to the trolley again, and soon he was wheeling them back to the truck.

* * *

As he drove it started to rain. Hard. The wind and raid lashed at the car, lightning flashing from behind the dark clouds rushing past.

As a huge clap of thunder ricocheted through the truck both boy's began to cry, Sam kicking his legs and actually shaking in fear at the sudden loud noise.

'Ok Boys, it's alright now, I'm gonna get you home, don't worry now...' Bobby reassured them-he couldn't do much else now until he got home.

Soon he was home, and he left the boys in the car as he ran in with the box of books, but soon he was back and as he opened the door Sam, who was still crying, reached out his hands for Bobby, and after he had undone their seatbelts both boy's hugged him tight as he did them, before he ran into the house and into the warm.

'Crazy weather we have at the moment...' Bobby muttered, kissing the boy's heads as he sat down. It didn't look like they were going to the park today.

He looked at the clock; it was nearly time for the boy's nap anyway, so Bobby decided to put one of the story books to good use.

He gently laid the boys on the sofa-both of them where very sleepy now, Dean almost falling asleep as his head hit the sofa.

'Hang on, Bobby needs a drink...' he smiled, keeping an eye on the Boy's as he fixed himself a hot chocolate. He had brought the stuff because the old Sam liked a mug of hot chocolate with cream when the weather was bad-something Dean always made fun of him for- he decided that since the old Sam wasn't here right now, he could have some.

He sprayed the cream into the drink and went back inside into the living room, and carefully sat down with his drink.

Almost as if Sam could smell the chocolate he picked his head up and gave a small shout.

'What? You want some? Do you?' Bobby cooed, putting his drink down and picking both boys' up to a better sitting position.

He put his finger in the cream and offered it to Sam, and like a cat the little boy happily licked at the cream.

'You haven't forgotten cream I see!' Bobby grinned, before doing the same to Dean.

The older boy licked at the cream, but he didn't seem too bothered about it, he sat back after a while, his eyes nearly closing for sleep.

'Alright, more cream later, ok?' he asked Sam, before taking a quick sip of his drink and picking up the book of traditional tales.

'What have we got here then?' he asked, leafing through the pages till he came up with a good story.

'_The Three little Pigs'_ he muttered out loud, before settling down, Sam on his chest, Dean leaning against his side and Rumsfeld at his feet, with thunder, lightning and harsh rain going on outside- Bobby had never felt so content, so completely comfortable with what he was doing; he hugged the boy's tight and began to read.

'Once upon a time, there were three little pigs...'

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and all the cuteness!**

**Next chapter will have lots more cuteness, and the pivotal object is a...box? **

**Thank you for reading and please review your thoughts, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby awoke with a start, almost dislodging Sam from his chest and waking him up-he looked at the clock, wondering what the hell the time was.

'Phew!' he whispered; it was only early afternoon, they hadn't been asleep long. He knew it would be hell to get the boy's back to sleep when it was their bedtime later in the evening.

He looked down at the two sleeping Winchesters- Dean was holding tightly onto Sam's chubby little fist, the older Winchester had seemed to gravitate towards his brother, his cheek resting on the top of Sam's head, both their little legs entwined in their bids to get comfy on Bobby.

'Bless...' Bobby whispered- _once a protective older brother_, he thought_, always a protective older brother._

He gently moved a little to the side, being careful not to move little Sammy, who was neatly tucked up on his chest, one of his fingers grabbing a crease on his shirt like a little comfort blanket.

'I'm gonna have to get up kids' Bobby shook his head, not really wanting to move them, but not really seeing an alternative. He gently pulled a sleeping Dean onto his side, on one of the other sides of the sofa, making sure he was still comfy, and then he put his arms around Sam and slowly stood up.

Sam woke groggily, the little one wiping his eyes with a small fist, before his eyes widened and he started to cry out, his eyes searching for something behind Bobby.

'What's up buddy? Dean's here-look!' he said, smiling at the little boy and turning around so Sam could see Dean, who was still fast asleep on the sofa.

Sam immediately softened, as if he was content now he could see his brother.

Bobby smiled and gently chucked him under his chin with a finger, before gathering him close to his chest and walking to the kitchen to get Sam's bottle and a jar of food for Dean.

* * *

'That's it, just open up a little more...no don't spit it out D-damn it' Bobby chuckled, watching as the creamed mashed potato dribbled in bits down Dean's chin, the little boy grinning and laughing up at him.

'If I had any doubts you weren't Dean!' Bobby smiled, carefully using the spoon to mop up the debris, dropping it onto a bit of paper that was on the sofa.

Bobby looked across at Sam, who was sitting in a baby walker after already been fed, staring at the both of them.

'Did you know your brother was such an animal? Did ya?' Bobby joked before resuming his feeding of the little monkey that had been dropped upon him via male witch.

Pretty soon Dean was fed-not before he had spat out two more mouthfuls and steadfastly refused the last few spoonfuls- and Bobby had a few hours to kill before their bed time.

He looked across at the large pile of books stacked neatly against the sofa; he couldn't read them _another_ story...

He cast his eyes to corner of the room, where he had put all the other baby stuff, and some storage boxes and bits and pieces that he didn't need, and saw the huge box that the books had come in.

_Playing in a box never did anyone no harm_ he thought, and he stood up and grabbed the box, pulling it into the middle of the room.

'Look, I know this doesn't seem '_cool'_, or '_hip'_ or any of those words, but when we go back to the store 'Imma gonna get you two some proper, decent toys, even if you don't play with them when your older-but I'm gonna make sure you do!' he joked, imagining the big Sam and Dean playing with baby toys as fully grown men.

'But for now you can play in here-it's a magic box!' he didn't know whether he was reassuring himself or the two boys; both of them were looking at him with confused, mildly interested eyes.

Bobby sighed and shook his head, walking forwards and picking Sam up from his baby walker.

He walked back to the box and gently placed Sam inside it, making sure he was in a corner where he could be supported by the cardboard.

Immediately his little eyes widened, the little boy looking around the interior of the box, his mouth slightly agape. Bobby watched him stop for a second, as if to think about what was happening, before his little hand pressed up against the box and he began to cry out.

'Looks like he's looking for you, kiddo!' he gently nudged Dean, before he picked him up and gently sat him down outside the box, on his living room floor.

Dean looked intently at the side of the box, before he propelled himself forwards and hit the side of the box with his little fist.

Bobby watched as Sam jumped, his face scrunching up, before he started crying. Dean, upon hearing the apparent disturbance from the inside of the box, yelled out loudly.

Sam immediately stopped crying and stared at the inside of the box, as if wondering _how the hell could this big brown thing be making a noise? _

He cried out again, before looking back at the box to see if it made a noise back.

When Dean did indeed answer his brother with a call, Sam beamed, a little chuckle escaping him, before he squealed again, this time hitting the box with one of his feet.

He was rewarded with another yell and a small, deep noise as Dean bashed his fist against the side of the box once more.

Bobby watched, overcome with pride and complete 'Awwness' at the sight of the two boys playing; Dean was now making a little beat with his fists, just bashing them in a random order, before he laughed out loud as Sam hit back once.

'You wanna see him?' Bobby asked after a while, gently picking Dean up and placing him inside the box.

Dean giggled at the sight of his brother, but Sam's eyes were wide, as if a god had just been placed in is company-it was almost like a bright light had accompanied Dean as he was lifted into the box, like a Celestial idol or something.

Bobby guessed the little one really did idolise his brother, even as a little'un.

Dean gently hit the box again, and looked up at Sam, squealing when Sam hit the box back.

Bobby had an idea, and gently sat down on the floor behind Sam, draping his arms around the box. He looked at Dean before pointing to Sam. 'Can you say Sam?' he asked, looking at the little boy, who seemed confused by what he had said.

'S-A-M, say Sam...' Bobby repeated, moving his mouth wide as he enunciated his words, saying Sam's name over and over again.

Dean started to open his mouth, and copied Bobby's lips, although not saying a word.

'That's it kiddo, you're doing great-Sam...' Bobby smiled.

Dean tried again, this time making a noise. 'S...S...Saaa...Saaaam' he stuttered.

'YAY! Oh Dean, you did it! You said Sam!' Bobby yelled, happiness overcoming him completely as he stood up and practically bounded to Dean's side of the box, gathering up the little boy and hugging him close to his chest, rocking him back and forth, his face buried in Dean's hair.

'Sam...Sam...' Now Dean could say his brother's name, he didn't want to stop, his little face a picture of joy as he beamed at Bobby's ecstatic face.

'I am so proud of you boy, I really am' he muttered, wiping a happy tear from his eye-god why did these boys keep _insisting_ on making him cry?

He looked down at Sam, who seemed a bit put-out after having his brother taken from him.

'I just know you'll be great too Sam!' Bobby beamed, deftly picking up the little boy and hugging him tight before tickling him, making Sam scream.

He looked at the clock again and nearly had a heart attack. It was near-on time for the boy's bedtime.

'Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun!' Bobby chuckled, before slowly turning and walking to the stairs, leaving the box in the middle of the room, casting it into moonlight and shadow once he had turned the downstairs light off.

He glanced down at Rumsfeld, who had been sleeping by the front door all afternoon. 'You comin'?' he asked, before climbing the stairs and walking into the boy's room, turning on the light with his elbow.

He gently placed Sam into his cot and tucked him in, before turning around and doing the same to Dean, making sure the blanket was loose enough but still enough to keep him warm; these past few nights had been really cold, he guessed that summer was now over, and the cold autumn chill was going to get more prevalent in the coming weeks.

'Are both of ya comfy now?' he whispered, and when he was satisfied that they were going to be warm and comfortable during the night, he bent down and gently kissed the top of Dean's head, rubbing in the spot gently with his thumb-it was always something he remembered his own father doing to him.

He turned around and did the same to Sam, the little one moving his head into his thumb for the few seconds, before he retracted it and walked to the door, smiling at Rumsfeld, who had again took it upon himself to sleep in Sam and Dean's room.

'Keep an eye on them boy-make sure they done escape!' he jokily whispered, chuckling lightly, before he switched off the light to their bedroom.

'Sweet dreams boys' he said softly, before shutting the door with a snap, letting the boy's drift off into dreamland...

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lots more cuteness to come, and I'm sorry I'm still not consistent with updating, but I am trying my best! **

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Thank you**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Bobby was awake even before the boys. He lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the day ahead.

What could they do today?

He got out of bed quietly and padded over to the window-blue sky and bright yellow sun. He smiled as the rays his face. Moments like this, he was glad to be alive.

A shrill cry broke through his thoughts, and he chuckled as he recognised the cries to come from Sam, and he wondered into the boy's room and switched on the light.

Rumsfeld was still fast asleep, his body curled around the high legs of Dean's bed, his head resting against one of the legs of Sam's bed.

'Good boy...' Bobby ruffled his pet's ear, before addressing Sam.

The little boy was squirming in his cot, his legs kicking and his face bright red, his unruly mop of brown hair falling into his eyes.

'What's up with you?' Bobby chuckled, picking Sam up and holding the screaming boy close to his chest. He shushed and rubbed comforting circles on Sam's back, and started to whistle incoherently, just as his mother had done when he was younger-well, what she told him she did.

Sam hiccoughed into his chest and gurgled, his little fingers trying to find a hold in Bobby's shirt.

'You little tyke-you just wanted a hug, didn't ya?' Bobby cooed, gently rocking Sam back and forth, trying to soothe him even more.

He cast his eyes over to his brother; Dean was still fast asleep, the little boy laying on one hand, his body curled up into itself.

'Bless...' Bobby smiled, before he looked down at Sam, who was now staring up at him, his large brown eyes wide and staring, his face now smiling.

'Well, seeing as your brother is being a lazy-head this morning, shall we get some breakfast now?' Bobby asked. He chuckled as Sam still stared at him blankly, and he started to tiptoe out the room.

As soon as he made it to the door, he heard Dean start to moan and cry out.

He looked down at Sam, and in a very serious voice he said. 'He heard you leaving, didn't he?'

Sam chuckled and hooked one of his tiny fingers on the bristles on Bobby's face, laughing as Bobby pretending to growl and chew on his finger.

'C'mon, let's go get ya bro' he said happily, and he crossed the room again and looked down at a very much awake Dean, who was looking up at Bobby with a very brooding expression on his face. Bobby would even go to say so far as a pout was beginning to form on his lips.

'Something up kid?' Bobby chuckled, and he tickled under Dean's chin to make him laugh before picking him up and holding him next to his brother.

Sam yelled in delight at being so close to Dean, and he immediately flung himself at Dean, the older boy smiling at Sam like an old friend.

Bobby grinned and shook his head. 'Some things never change...' he muttered to himself, and he carted the two boys down the stairs and gently sat them both on the sofa.

He turned to get the boys breakfast, and as he started to make his way to the kitchen to fix up their food he heard a short cry from Sam before he descended into giggles.

He turned and looked quizzically at them, and had to laugh- Sam had propelled himself forwards and was now lying spread-eagled on Dean's legs. The older boy didn't seem to mind; he was running his small fingers through Sam's hair, his face bent right down as if he was studying his brother's head.

Bobby grinned and turned back to the kitchen, and pretty soon he had their breakfast ready for them, and he walked back to the Winchesters for the war that was feeding time.

* * *

After he had fed both the boys and got them dressed, Bobby decided that the weather was nice enough for a walk outside. He would take them down the lane that ran adjacent to his scrap-yard, and show them the small stream that ran down the middle of it; that was his favourite part of living here, the serenity of having somewhere completely of his own, where he could sit and process the days event. Even the old Sam and Dead didn't know about that place.

'You ready?' he asked, grinning down at the two boys in their outdoor coats.

Dean looked downright adorable in his red coat and hat, his little yellow wellington boots completing his look. Oh if Bobby had thought of buying a camera...

Sam looked cute too, in is baby blue all-in-one, his little black booties kicking up in the air.

Bobby would have to at least carry Sam around, but he was going to see if Dean could walk once he got down there.

'Right, let us a go...' he chuckled, whistling to Rumsfeld. He would take him out too, save him being out in the dark later on.

Rumsfeld bounded down towards him and stopped short of the boys, his tail wagging in anticipation.

'Good boy-stay close, I can't see to you and the boys, ok?' he asked.

Rumsfeld whined a little, and Bobby took that as a yes.

'Good!' he said, and he scooped up both boys and walked to the door.

As they walked out, the crisp wind flapped Bobby's hair around, but it was a nice enough walk down to his field with the stream, and soon they had arrived, Rumsfeld running eagerly in the wide open space.

The sun was now shining high in the sky, and the air had seemed to warm slightly.

Bobby had brought along a small bag, and from it he produced a thick blanket. He unfolded it and laid it out on the grass, before picking Sam quickly up from the grass and gently setting him down.

'You ok sitting there?' he asked, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam seemed content enough; he grinned at Bobby, clapping his hands with happiness.

'That's what I like to hear!' Bobby chuckled, before he looked at the other Winchester in his arms.

'Now. Do you wanna learn how to walk?' he asked him, bringing his nose forward and touching the tip of it on Dean's nose.

Dean giggled and put both his hands on Bobby's face, pressing their faces together.

'I'm taking that as a yes, ok?' Bobby whispered, before he pressed a kiss on Dean's forehead, smiling as Dean giggled again.

He walked with Dean a little way away from Sam and his blanket, before turning and placing him standing up on the soft ground.

'Ok, now we're gonna do this real slow, okay? You just hold my hands tight, I'll do the work' he instructed, smiling down at Dean.

He could already see that Dean was concentrating; he could just see the tip of his little tongue sticking out.

'Right-one foot in front of the other, that's how we big'uns do it, alright?' he looked up at Sam.

The little boy was staring at the grass, mesmerised by a beetle that was crawling along a blade of it.

Bobby smiled as Dean let out an indignant shout. 'Ok, I haven't forgotten!' he said and he gently walked forwards on one leg, causing Dean to do the same.

'Atta boy!' Bobby cooed as Dean took a little teetering step forwards. The little boy let out a little giggle, before he concentrated again as Bobby one again walked forwards.

'One more...' he said, and he felt a whoosh of pride well up as Dean took another faltering step.

He guessed as the boy was growing faster than normal he would learn how to walk faster, and sure enough, as he let go of one hand and continued to slowly walk, Dean kept walking confidently, his steps getting more even and less shaky.

He was walking.

'You seeing this Sam?' Bobby called gleefully to the little boy on the carpet. He laughed as he saw Sam had nodded off, his little face resting on his shoulder.

'I guess your brother don't care about you walking, Dean!' he joked, before he picked Dean up and threw him into the air, laughing as Dean giggled and threw his arms up.

'Your dad would be so proud-'he stopped himself. Why had he said that? He didn't know-but he sure felt proud right now.

Dean yelled out again, and Bobby obliged, throwing him back up in the air with a roar of happiness.

'Here's the helicopter!' he yelled, moving Dean so he was face down, like he was swimming, and he began to run around and move him up and down making engine noises, whirling Dean around as the little boy laughed.

After a while, when Bobby was puffed out, and the sun was getting too strong for his liking for Sam to be out, he called time on their game, pulling Dean once again to his chest, cuddling him close.

'Good game kid' he smiled, nuzzling his hair.

Dean grinned and patted Bobby's head, giggling.

'We should get back, it's nearly feeding time again!' he smiled.

As he gently picked Sam up again and called to Rumsfeld, he felt like he had ran a thousand miles, but he had had the best afternoon ever, and it was all thanks to these boys.

He hoped he had many more days like this ahead.

**What's going to happen tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Now a question for you all...do you want to see Sam and Dean's teenage years, or would you be happy with just this time in their lives and then for them to turn back into adults?**

**I have lots of ideas for older children, but I was wondering about what you would like ^^**

**Please review and let me know, and of course to tell me how you found this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's smaller than my other ones, but I hope you like it just the same!**

**Enjoy...**

That evening, after Bobby had fed the boys and given them a sponge down-he would give them another bath tomorrow, he had been told by the lady in the baby store that babies didn't need regular baths as such, they just needed to be kept clean and tidy- he put them into their pyjamas and sat down on the sofa with them.

He could already see that Sam had changed a lot from this morning-he was much bigger, about the same size as Dean was when he had first been turned into a kid.

The littlest Winchester kicked his feet happily in his red all in one, his arm resting on Bobby's hands.

'Let me guess, your gonna start talking and walking pretty soon as well, huh?' Bobby chuckled, cuddling Sam from behind, jiggling his tummy up and down.

Sam gave a squeaky giggle and threw his head back, his brown eyes looking into Bobby's.

Dean was sitting up next to Bobby, sucking on his hand. The older boy seemed restless somehow. It couldn't be that he still wanted to walk-Bobby had helped him walk all the way down the garden path on the way back from the field, and the boy seemed tired out.

'Sam...' Dean said, and the youngest kid immediately looked towards his brother.

'Well I'll be...' Bobby grinned. He had never known babies to do that.

Dean moved himself so he could see Sam better, and ended up sprawled over Bobby's leg, his head next to Sam's

'If you wanted to sit next to him, all you needed to do was ask...' Bobby chuckled, gently picking Sam up and putting him on the other side of Dean so they had more room, and turned Dean around.

Sam sat up straight and stared at his brother, his big brown eyes wide, his mouth smiling.

Dean crawled over to Sam and at heavily down next to him, before reaching out a hand and poking his brother with two of his fingers. Even in the small force of the poke, Sam still leaned to one side before he picked himself up again.

Dean poked him again, but this time Sam poked back, giggling.

Bobby shook his head and smiled as he watched the boys play. He gently stood up and walked over to his old record player, and idly pulled one of his wife's records out of its sleeve and placed it on the machine. It was some old lovey-dovey romance stuff, all slow violins and pianos, and it had always made him feel drowsy when she played it. He had forgotten music for the boys whilst at the store, so he guessed this had to do.

The record clicked into place and the needle traced its way on the record. The sound of trumpets, violins and acoustic guitars slowly filled the room.

Sam and Dean looked up for a second from their little poking war, but they where soon back to gently jostling one another-Dean seemed to instinctively know that he shouldn't poke Sam too hard.

Bobby came back and sat down, smiling as he watched the boys.

He smiled as Sam's eyelids began to droop, and the little boy opened his mouth wide as a yawn spread across his face.

'Someone's tired!' Bobby remarked, but it seemed like Sam wanted to keep playing.

He slowly reached out a hand to poke Dean, but as he did so his eyes closed and he leant forwards, his head touching Dean's shoulder.

'Oops...I think Sam needs to go to bed Dean! Yes he does!' Bobby grinned, ruffling the older boy's hair.

Bobby gently picked Sam up off his brother and laid him on the soft cushions of the sofa.

Dean looked down at his sleeping brother, before slowly making his way towards him on his bottom, schooching along until he was sitting a little way before him. He then went up on his knees and shuffled backwards a touch, before flopping down on his tummy next to Sam, curling his fingers into Sam's red all in one.

Bobby watched, his head cocked to one side and smiling, as Dean's eyelids fluttered closed, and soon both of the boys where asleep, their hands each curled around the other one.

'Do you guys _want_ me to explode with your cuteness?' Bobby whispered, grinning, before shaking his head and pulling up one of his wooden chairs to sit on, so he didn't disturb the boys.

As he looked at them, he started to think; because Sam and Dean where growing faster than other kids would, did that mean that they would change gradually into adults, or would they just all of a sudden grow up? He shuddered-he didn't really want them to grow up at all, if he was being perfectly honest.

He enjoyed looking after them; they felt like his own kids, and that was what he always wanted. People to love like children. He could argue that he already had that with the old Sam and Dean, but it just wasn't the same as having two little people to look after and care for...he felt at home doing it, he felt right.

He sighed, knowing that it wasn't forever, that sooner or later they were gonna change back and be off again, off on another hunt. They would come back with a few more scars, cuts and bruises-but they would always come back to him.

That made him feel...well, special. Now he didn't like to admit it, certainly not to Sam and Dean, but he did enjoy the times they came around, it gave him a purpose and a place, and he liked that.

Now the boys where younger, he understood his place even more, and he was happy that he was having the chance to have a childhood with them, and make it personal to him.

He sniggered slightly as he thought of the childhood he imagined John had given his kids. He loved that man like a brother, but he knew that John could be a hard-ass, especially to his kids.

If Sam and Dean remembered any of this as adults he hoped that he had given them a memorable childhood, with lots of love and care-he didn't doubt that John had given them those things already, but Bobby wanted to do it differently, in his own way.

And now the boys where up and about-well Dean- and where just starting to learn the important stuff, he smiled as he thought of all the fun he was going to have with them in the days ahead.

**And what fun Bobby is going to have! ^^**

**Expect chattering Dean and a copycat Sam in coming chapters, as well as Sammy walking and everything else!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**There's lots of cuteness in this chapter, and an unexpected addition to the trio...**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Onwards...**

The next morning, even before the weak sun had peeped out of the clouds up in the sky, Bobby was up and about, fixing himself breakfast and a mug of coffee.

In truth, he hadn't really slept much all night; he had been too busy thinking about everything that had gone on the past few days-what was he going to do if the boys didn't change back, how would he be able to still go on hunts and do his jobs with two little boys in tow, how would explain it to the neighbours... all of these questions rushed around his head, until he just had to get up and go do something.

Upon going back to the kitchen to refill his mug for the third time, he looked down at Rumsfeld's food bowl, and the bag of food that was next to it, which he realised was now empty.

'Looks like a trip to the pet store is in order then' Bobby muttered to himself, before turning back and filling his mug up and walking back into the living room to wait to hear from the boys.

After a while he glanced down at his watch, then up to his wall clock to make sure he had the right time; 6.30am it read. The boy's seemed to be having a lay-in this morning, Bobby thought with a chuckle. They were normally up at the crack of dawn most mornings.

Sure enough, as if they had heard his very thoughts, the high sound of crying met Bobby's ears.

'Imma coming kiddies!' Bobby grinned as he walked up the stairs, leaving his mug of coffee to go cold on the table next to the sofa.

He reached the boy's room and opened the door, shaking his head and smiling at Rumsfeld. The mighty Rottweiler was now sitting as far away from Sam's crib as possible, his ears down and a miserable expression on his face.

The Winchester in question was lying in his crib, his face red and eyes scrunched up, kicking his little legs angrily into the mattress.

'Oooh looks like someone's gotten up on the wrong side of the crib this morning!' Bobby chuckled, picking the boy up cuddling him close to his chest. Sam sniffled into his shoulder and wiped his tears on his shirt. He hiccoughed and started to settle down.

'That's a good boy!' Bobby cooed, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he turned to his brother.

'Would you look at that...' Bobby chuckled. Dean was still fast asleep, the little boy actually sucking his thumb as he lay there, all curled up snugly in his bed.

That boy could sleep through an apocalypse, Bobby thought wryly as he jiggled Sam on his hip, making the little boy giggle.

'Come on then, let's get you all ready to go out, we'll just have to wait for Dean!' Bobby smiled, bending his head to rub noses with Sam. Sam squealed and put both hands either side of Bobby's face and gently squeezed, smiling as Bobby continued to rub his nose against his small one.

Bobby carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen, putting the little boy into his high-chair that he had only just gotten round to unpack from the boxes stacked at the side of the room.

Sam clapped his hands and kicked his feet in delight as he watched Bobby prepare his breakfast. His big brown eyes lit up as Bobby started making funny faces at him, chuckling as Bobby walked over to him and kissed his head.

'Oh how I prefer you like this!' Bobby joked, laughing as he went back to the stove to dish up Sam's porridge. He left enough for Dean to have some and walked back to the youngest Winchester, holding the spoon like an aeroplane.

'Right, lets see if we can get the train into the station on time shall we?' he smiled.

Sam opened his mouth obediently as Bobby fed him, holding the spoon high above his head and 'flying' it into his mouth.

'What?' Bobby chuckled, recognising the flaw in what he had said. 'It's a flying train, ok?' he chuckled to Sam.

Sam didn't seem to mind either way, and pretty soon he had a full tummy and an empty bowl.

They both looked up and listened as whimpering met their ears. Dean was awake.

'I shall now get the grand prince from his place of rest, shall I-or should we leave him there?' Bobby casually asked Sam, ruffling his hair as Sam chuckled.

'I shall be but a moment!' Bobby carried on in his posh-sounding voice, bowing to Sam with lots of hand twirling for good measure. Sam shrieked at the funny faces Bobby was pulling and hid his face in his hands, grinning.

Bobby laughed before taking the stairs two at a time to get to Dean.

'Morning sleepy-head, do y-wow!' Bobby smiled, looking down at Dean.

The oldest Winchester seemed to have grown during the night. He was now the size of a four or five years old; his body was much longer and more developed, and his face now had the traces of the handsomeness that the old Dean possessed.

'Well, just grow then!' Bobby chuckled, picking the boy up and finding him marginally heavier.

'I see I won't be carrying you for much longer then!' Bobby smiled, taking Dean downstairs and sitting him on the sofa.

Dean promptly got off of the sofa and toddled over to Sam, smiling up at his brother.

'Nah hah Dean-sit up there, and I'll get your breakfast-go on now' Bobby said, pointing back to the sofa.

Dean did as he was told, but took a long time, finally sitting on the sofa the same time that Bobby arrived with his porridge.

'Now that your older doesn't mean you can do what you like you know' Bobby grinned, touching Dean's nose with his finger and ruffling his hair.

Dean shook his head and smiled sweetly up at him. 'That's what I like to see, heh' Bobby chuckled, giving the spoon to Dean so he could feed himself.

As he was chewing, Bobby smiled down at him. 'Can you say Bobby? Huh? B-O-B-B-Y' he spelt out, smiling encouragingly down at him.

'B-obby' Dean muttered out after swallowing, looking up at him, a big smile on his face.

Bobby thought he would burst with pride.

'That's right! Oh you are such a clever boy!' he cheered, giving him a one armed hug while refilling Dean's porridge spoon with the other.

'Bobby...Bobby...' Dean muttered to himself before he put the spoon in his mouth.

Sam squealed from his high chair, and Bobby looked round to see the little boy with an indignant look on his face, almost to say _hey, I'm still here you know_.

'Are you ok there bushom briches?' Bobby smiled. He vaguely remembered that that name was something that was said in the Disney version of Robin Hood-not that he had watched it, mind you...

Soon enough, Dean was finished too, and Bobby got both boys dressed quickly and into the truck, ready to go the store.

* * *

'Now Dean, you walk close and stay where I can see you, o-hey!' Bobby sighed, watching with a confused and mildly irritated look as Dean hared off down the aisles in the pet store/garden centre.

'Hmmm' he sighed, looking down at Sam, who was strapped into a trolley.

'Well, at least you can't go anywhere' he consoled himself, before pushing the trolley after Dean.

'Oh Dean-you down here?' he called, looking down each aisle as he passed them.

'Nope, not down here...' he said, shaking his head and scratching his head.

He had to be around here someplace...

He heard a shout from the live animal department and looked up.

'Ah-there's the little bugger!' he chuckled, ruffling Sam's hair and walking towards the noise.

He grinned as he saw where Dean was. He was standing in front of a huge metal cage, and was chatting to the large grey parrot which was sat on a stand in front of him.

'Hello Mr Parrot!' Dean called, and he waited.

'...Herrow!' the parrot called back, and Dean shrieked with laughter, holding his ribs.

Once he had calmed down, Dean resumed his place in front of the parrot.

'Hello Mr Parrot!' he said.

'Herrow!' the parrot called, causing more laughter from Dean.

'What are you doing Dean?' Bobby smiled, putting a hand affectionately on Dean's shoulder as he looked up at him.

'I'm talking to Mr Parrot-you wanna talk to him?' Dean said.

'Well sure, but I don't know what to say to a parrot like him' Bobby nodded at the parrot, smiling to himself.

Dean looked at him, a little stumped, before he smiled. 'You just have to say hi! He's a very clever parrot y'know'

'Is that so? Well ok then-hello there Mr Parrot!' Bobby called.

There was silence from the parrot.

'Huh' Dean frowned, looking from Bobby to the parrot.

'Maybe he doesn't like you...' he mused, before walking up the parrot and looking at him.

'Hello?' he called uncertainly.

'Herrow!' it called back.

'See! You hear him?' he grinned, running back to Bobby and pointing at the parrot.

'I sure do! Let me try again-'he walked up the parrot and cleared his throat.

'Now see here parrot, you answer be back, y'hear?' he started, grinning down at Dean and putting a thumb up to him.

'Now-Hello!' he called.

'...Herrow!'

'Yay!' Dean shrieked, running to Bobby and throwing his arms around his legs.

'Hooray! He spoke Bobby, he spoke!' he giggled happily, burying his face in his legs.

'Yes he did!' Bobby grinned, picking him up and hugging him.

He looked across and saw some women looking in their direction and smiling.

'C'mon, let's go see what else we can see, shall we?' he smiled at Dean, placing the boy on the floor and returning to Sam, who looked like he was nodding off.

Their next stop was the small animal hutches and glass cages. Big black rabbits and little white and brown hamsters where scurrying around, while large docile rats where lounging in their hammocks.

Dean looked round, brown eyes wide. 'Can I have one?' he breathed, walking up to the rat enclosure and gently tapping on the glass.

'Well...' Bobby wasn't sure. He had had pets when he was Dean's age, he didn't see why not...

'You want a rat?' he asked, looking at Dean a little dubiously.

'Yeah! Oh please! Please Bobby!' Dean begged, looking up at him in earnest.

'Ok, you can have one-we can get Sam a pet when he gets a little bigger, Deal?' he said, smiling at Dean when he started to jump up and down and punch the air in happiness.

'Thank you!' he said, hugging Bobby once more. 'I love you Bobby...' he smiled.

Bobby had to blink back the tears in his eyes as he hugged Dean close. That was all he ever wanted to hear...

'I love you too kiddo-you and Sam...' he choked, before wiping his face as Dean released him from the embrace.

He looked for someone to get Dean's pet, as well as looking for some other essential items for the new arrival, like a cage...and bedding...and food...

'Hello sir, can I help you?' a man in a green uniform appeared next to him.

'Yeah, my...grandson would like one of your rats please' Bobby told him.

'Ah-Grandpa treating you is he?' the young man bent to Dean's level, smiling down at him.

'That's Bobby!' Dean corrected him, smiling up at Bobby.

The man looked up at Bobby questioningly. 'He just calls me Bobby cos his mom does-he's my son's kid, you see. She said he'll grow out of it soon' Bobby hastily said.

The man seemed satisfied, and walked away to get a box and some straw for the rat.

'Right o-'he smiled as he opened the rat cage. 'Which one would you like sir?' he smiled.

Dean leaned in to get a look at all the different rats. After a while he pointed at a jet black, large rat and nodded. 'That one please'

'Fine choice young man...' the man said, putting his hand into the cage and gently picking the rat up.

He lifted it out and placed it into the box, before showing it to Dean to inspect.

'You sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure' Dean smiled, grinning down at his new pet.

'Good!' the man smiled, doing the box up and handing it to Bobby.

'Best to give it to gr-Bobby so he can make sure he doesn't get dropped, ok?' he smiled.

'Ok!' Dean said brightly, walking up the Bobby and smiling.

'Thanks' Bobby muttered, the man shaking his head.

'My pleasure sir!' he smiled, and walked off to a couple with a young daughter.

'Well, we best be getting off if we want to settle your new pet in!' Bobby smiled, grinning as Dean immediately clung to the trolley and walked along side it as Bobby pushed it.

He looked down at Sam; the little boy was out for the count. He was snoring lightly, his already unruly brown hair gently moving with every breath.

'Bless...' Bobby grinned. He wondered what pet Sam would have when he was a little older.

After they had paid for the rat and all its accompaniments, Bobby loaded everything up into the truck, Dean jumping into the front seat with a delighted squeal, and they set off, Sam still sleeping in the back.

'So-what are you gonna call your new pet Dean?' Bobby asked, casting a sideways look at him.

'Hmmm...' Dean said, thinking hard.

'Don't rat's like cheese Bobby?' he asked.

'They sure do! I once had a rat-black his name was- and I lost him once. I found him the next morning in the refrigerator-he had eaten all the cheese in there!' Bobby told him, laughing at the memory.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. 'He was hungry!' he giggled.

'I think he was' Bobby chuckled.

'I know-I'll call my rat Cheddar!' Dean giggled.

'Great Idea!' Bobby smiled. He could tell Dean was going to be a very clever boy.

Seconds later however, he had a thought that nearly caused him to curse out loud.

'Damn it...' he said instead, shaking his head at himself, before chuckling.

After all the excitement at the pet store...

...he had forgotten Rumsfeld's food.

**Aw poor Rumsfeld! ^^**

**I hope you liked this chapter; it had a lot of cuteness in it!**

**More of Dean's adventures with Cheddar the Rat in the next few chapters!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

'Come on Bobby, we have to get Cheddar's house set up!' Dean shouted from the living room to where Bobby was standing in the kitchen, preparing their dinner.

'I'm coming kid-but we need food too y'know! You haven't sat still since you got Cheddar out of his box!' he shouted back, before chuckling and shaking his head.

'Awww Please! It won't take long, and then I promise to eat everything on my plate!' came his reply.

'Even the vegetables?'

Silence.

'...I guess so...' came Dean again, his voice marginally less happy than before.

Bobby had to stifle he laugh and finished cutting the carrots.

He reckoned Dean was now able to eat 'proper' food, so was now trying to get him to eat the same things he was eating, which meant the green stuff.

He finished putting some food in the oven before walking back into the living room, making funny faces at Sam, who was sat on a blanket on the floor with some building block toys.

Sam giggled and held his arms out, so Bobby scooped him up and cuddled him close as he walked over to Dean, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring down at Cheddar the rat, who was laying down on some saw dust Dean had 'Helpfully' scattered across the floor in an attempt to make Cheddar feel 'Homely'.

'Shall we get his cage out then?' Bobby smiled, reaching down and ruffling Dean's hair.

'Yeah!' Dean punched the air as he jumped up, running over to the corner of the room where the rest of the boxes where stacked, and pushed over the box that contained Cheddar's new home.

'Right, let's see what we have to do...' Bobby mused, looking down at the box.

It was easy enough; all he had to do was lift the cage out of the box and fill it with sawdust.

'Ok then Dean-let me just lift this out, and you can put the bedding in...'

'YAY!' Dean grinned, and Bobby watched as the jubilant little boy started doing a little dance in his happiness.

'It's only a rat cage...'he whispered, grinning, as he gently sat Sam back down on the floor and turned back to the box. He grabbed the sides of the cage and pulled; smiling as Dean eagerly sat down and scooped Cheddar into his arms. He stroked the rat and smiled.

'Right-'he said once he had set the cage on the floor. '-You can put the saw-dust and straw in if you want?'

'Yes please!' Dean said, putting Cheddar on his shoulder and kneeling up, grabbing the bags of straw and other bedding from the box as well, setting them on the floor as well.

'Right, let me just get some scissors for these...' Bobby said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to get them from the drawer.

When he came back he found Dean in the same sense of agitated excitement that he had left him.

'You ready?' he said, and he kneeled back down and used the scissors to open the bags.

Dean squealed and delved his hands into the sawdust, pulling out handfuls before letting them go again. 'They feel funny!' he exclaimed, giggling.

'Sawdust is just cut up wood' Bobby explained. 'It's all in tiny pieces cos it's used to keep animals warm'

Dean nodded, his eyes wide.

'Lets get this stuff into the cage then, ok?' Bobby said, and he stood up, walking back to Sam and picking him up again, before sitting on the sofa for a cuddle and to watch Dean.

Dean pulled out handfuls of sawdust and threw them into the cage, before smoothing it down at the bottom, and then picking up more in his small fists.

'That's it-make sure the bottom has a good covering' Bobby said, pulling funny faces at Sam and making him giggle.

'Is this enough?' Dean asked.

'Well, let's see...' Bobby said, standing up and walking towards Dean. The bottom of the cage was thick with sawdust, just right for Cheddar.

'That's just about right kid! Well done!' he smiled, ruffling Dean's hair again.

'Can I put the straw in now Bobby?' Dean grinned, stroking Cheddar, who was still perched on his shoulder-he seemed perfectly at ease with his new pet.

'Sure you can, I'm just going to check the dinner, ok?' Bobby asked and he made sure Sam was comfy in his arms and he turned back into the kitchen, turning around every so often to check on Dean-the young boy was now throwing heaps of straw in the cage, filling it almost to the top.

'That's enough now Dean! Don't wanna drown the poor thing in it!' he chuckled.

'Ok! Shall I let Cheddar in his new house now?'

'Yeah ok, keep an eye on him!' Bobby smiled, walking back into the kitchen, jiggling Sam on his hip.

'Let's put your food in a well...' Bobby said to himself, putting a jar of Sam's food in the microwave. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sam was eating normal food as well, and he would be done with buying loads of different food each time.

'How are you doing little man?' he asked, cuddling Sam close. 'Can you say my name yet?' he grinned, ruffling Sam's hair.

He finished mixing the food and walked back into the living room, where he stopped, staring.

'What have you done kid?' he breathed, and before he could help himself, he gave a small chuckle.

It was like a straw-bomb had gone off. There was straw _everywhere_. On the sofa, on the table, it was even resting in large clumps on the windowsill and by the door.

In the middle of the biggest pile of straw was a very guilty looking Dean Winchester, his eyes low, his face even lower.

'So, you decided to throw a straw party did you?' Bobby said, trying to be serious. What would a father do?

'I-it got stuck in the bag. I only pulled a little...' Dean pouted, his wide eyes finally meeting Bobby's.

'I think you pulled a lot' Bobby corrected him, making his voice low.

Dean nodded, before a tear wormed its way down his cheek.

'Hey...it was an accident, right?' Bobby smiled, walking over to him and using one arm to give him a hug.

'Yeah! It was an accident, honest!'Dean bawled, burying his face in Bobby's legs as he sat down.

'Well then, what are you crying for? An accident is no ones fault!' he pulled Dean even closer and gave him a proper hug.

'So...' he whispered into Dean's hair.

'...You think Cheddar likes his new home?'

Dean nodded into his shoulder. Bobby chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before moving slightly. Dean surfaced and looked at the mess.

'Do I have to clean it up?' he asked. Bobby nodded, smiling.

'But I'll help when I've finished getting dinner sorted, ok?' he said, standing up once more, making sure Sam was safe on the sofa.

'Ok...' Dean grumbled, before he walked over to the surprisingly tidy-looking rat cage and gently pulled out Cheddar.

'Come on' he said, putting Cheddar on his shoulder again. 'You can help me!'

Bobby watched him from the kitchen, grinning.

He turned his attention back to the food and soon it was ready, and all three of them sat down to eat.

This had been quite an eventful day, what with the rat-buying and the straw massacre, but Bobby was more than happy.

He only hoped there was more to come...

**What are they going to get up to next? Find out in the next chapter! ^^**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**X**

**A/N- if any of you would like a specific thing to happen in this story, something that you would like to see happen, then please review me what you would like, and I will do my best to write it for you!**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! ^^**

**I am SO sorry for being MIA for so long-I won't bore you with the details- and for neglecting this story for as long as I have. I really hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**This chapter has the beginnings of a little hurt Sammy, but I promise it is nothing too serious!**

**Enjoy...**

The next morning, Bobby was rather unceremoniously woken up by two little boys jumping up and down on his bed. Dean was shrieking with laughter, and little Sam had his tongue poking out as he concentrated on jumping slowly, presumably making sure he didn't fall down. Bobby was astounded to see how much Sam and grown during the night-he now looked the size of a three or four year old.

Dean himself looked around the age of six, the little boy's unruly mop of dark hair getting into his eyes and bouncing up and down as he jumped.

'WAKE UP BOBBY!' he yelled, before falling onto his knees in front of Bobby, now out of breath and red faced. Sam threw himself onto the bed a couple of seconds later, grinning up at his brother before looking at Bobby.

'Well, what a wake up call!' he grinned, holding out his arms. Sam was the first to dash into the cuddle, and he snuggled up to Bobby and wormed his way into the blanket, his cheek pressed against Bobby's chest.

'Hug!' Dean shouted, smiling as he walked on his knees towards Bobby and flopped into his arms.

'Well good morning to you two too!' Bobby smiled, hugging them tight.

'Why are you two up so early?'

'I was listening to the radio, I managed to get it working even though I had to twiddle the buttons for ages and then it went all fuzzy and-'

'Slow down kid! I can't understand you when you talk all fast like that!' Bobby smiled, ruffling Dean's hair.

'Ok...I was listening to the radio and the man talking said we might get some snow!'

'Snow? What the-'Bobby gasped, looking down at the boys. Why would there be snow? He leaned over and looked at his clock, which had the time and the date on it.

_18__th__ December_

'Oh my god! December!' Bobby felt his heart go up in his mouth. The weather was funny around here, you couldn't tell by the weather what season or time of year it was, really. He couldn't believe it was so far into December...

'Bobby? What's the matter? Aren't you happy its going to snow?' Dean asked, squinting at him.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm really happy it might snow, sure I am son-it's just Bobby kinda lost track of time, it surprised me, that's all' he smiled, ruffling Dean's hair again.

Sam gave him a squeeze and cuddled him again; Bobby could feel him shivering beside him.

Odd, it was quite warm in the house...

'You ok there little man?' Bobby asked, putting a hand on his forehead to see if he was warm.

Sam's forehead was like the side of an oven in use. Bobby gently took his hand off and turned so he could see him properly. Now he saw him in a different light he saw that the little boy did look slightly peaky; there was also a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

'Oh crumbs little man-you're a bit warm!'

'Tummy hurts...' Sam said, pressing further into Bobby's chest.

Bobby hugged him tight, before hugging Dean too. 'Ok guys, let me get out of this bed and I can sort things out-you two can stay under the covers if you like, I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon.' He said, putting gentle hand on Sam's head to comfort him.

He quickly got out of the bed and crossed over to his bathroom, taking some clothes with him.

He then went downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialled the number for his local doctors-there was a nurse who he could talk to pretty well...she would know what to do.

After a while he hung up and grabbed to plastic cups from the cupboard and filled them with some orange juice, his heart slightly slamming in his chest.

Relax; he told himself, it's only a cold. Sam will be fine...

He quickly walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Dean had plumped up his pillow and gotten Sam to lay on it, and now Dean was gently fanning him with a magazine that Bobby had left on his bedside table.

'Atta Boy Dean-with your help Sam will be fine in no time!' he praised the little boy, and handed him his juice.

'Are you sure?' Dean asked. He put his drink down and continued to fan his brother, not taking his eyes off him.

'I'm sure kid-you need to drink that, it'll stop you from heating up too' he said, gently taking the fan off Dean and motioning the drink. 'I'll open the window so Sam stays cool'

Dean did as he was told and gulped down his drink, before sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring down at his brother.

After Bobby had opened his bedroom window he brought one of his wife's old rocking chairs close to the bed and sunk into it, taking one of Sam's little hands in his own.

'Hey there little monkey...how you feeling now? There's gonna be nice lady whose going to give me some medicine which will make you feel better soon, ok?' he said gently.

Sam nodded, his face still pale, and he squirmed around, a whimper escaping his lips.

'Alright, it's going to be ok...come here...' Bobby scooped Sam into his arms and sat back, rocking the chair back and forth in a rhythm, rubbing circles in Sam's back.

Dean crawled into the bed covers and silently sat watching, until Bobby looked at him and pulled a funny face.

'Hey, why don't you go downstairs to the book-pile and grab your favourites? We could spend today reading, that sound like a good plan?' he whispered; Sam was now sleeping, but his limbs jerked sporadically, hinting that pain was stopping him from being peaceful.

'Yeah ok' Dean nodded, and he ran down the stairs, coming back up with an armful of books which he tipped onto the bed. He picked one up and handed it to Bobby before sitting down again and wrapping himself in the blanket.

'Right...good choice...' Bobby muttered, before he looked down and started to gently move Sam so he could put both hands on the book to hold it. Sam snuffled into his neck and moved easily, his fingers lacing together at the back of his neck.

'You just sleep Sam...you'll get your medicine soon...' he whispered, kissing Sam's tepid cheek and slightly grimacing at the marginally warm feel.

He opened up the book and looked down at the front page, before looking back up at Dean, who was now lying down in his bed.

'Right, here we go...' he said, before taking a deep breath.

'Once upon a time there were three little pigs...'

* * *

'...And they all lived happily ever after' Bobby closed the book, smiling up at Dean.

The little boy grinned and quickly dashed over to the other books and started to sort through them for the next one.

As Bobby tipped the book back onto the bed there was knock at the door downstairs.

'That must be the nurse that I said was coming' Bobby said, gently standing up, Sam still in his arms.

He gently put the boy onto the bed next to his brother, making sure he was still asleep and moderately comfy.

'You stay here with Sam, ok? I won't be long, and I'll bring you up another drink and some fruit ok?' he asked Dean, before ruffling his hair and walking to the door.

He bounded down the stairs and opened the door. 'Ah Suzy-I'm so happy to see you!' he said, moving out of the way to let the nurse into his home.

'No problem Bobby, it can't be any fun looking after sick children, especially if they aren't your own!' she smiled, patting his arm as she walked into the kitchen with her bag.

'Yeah you're right-I don't know what they're parents are going to say when I tell them...'

'Why do you need to tell them? I'll get the little one patched up and healthy in no time, and you have no need to worry!' Suzy said with a wicked grin, producing out of her bag some liquid cold medicine for children.

'All you do is give him 5ml of this every 5 hours, and he should be right as rain in no time! Just give him plenty of rest, warmth, water and most importantly-cuddles. Children seem to get better quicker when they're in contact with someone they love.' She said, patting his arm again.

'I can't thank you enough for this Suzy, I really can't' Bobby said, before reaching forward and giving the nurse a tight hug.

'Your very welcome Bobby-the little one will be fine, just give it a couple of days and some good company!' she smiled.

'I can do that' replied Bobby, and he walked her back to the door, giving her a peck on the cheek before he closed the door and hurried back into the kitchen.

He grabbed a tray and loaded it up with the fruit bowl, three cups and a jug of orange juice and the cough medicine, along with a spoon. He didn't have one of the fancy medicine spoons which told people exactly how much 5ml was; he would have to guess.

He hurried back up the stairs and smiled as he saw nothing had changed, apart from Dean was now fanning his brother again; he could see cold air whipping Sam's hair up.

'Right, I have the medicine now...' he muttered, before gently picking Sam up again and sitting him on his knee. Sam stirred and woke up, running a hand tiredly across his face and his eyes.

'This will make you better son, I promise...' Bobby whispered, unscrewing the bottle and tipping some onto the spoon.

He lifted it to Sam's mouth and gently put it past his lips, tipping it up so he could drink it.

Sam spluttered and grimaced; apparently it didn't taste all that nice...

'Sorry Kiddo, but you gotta drink it...' Bobby sighed, moving back into the rocking chair and taking another book off of Dean.

'Right, there's fruit in the bowl and some juice in the jug-lets get a crack on reading these books, huh? We've got an awful lot to get through...' he smiled, nodding at the huge pile of books stacked on the bed.

'Story time!' Dean whooped quietly, and he settled down again, looking up at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Sam again, making sure he was ok. He was still shivering, and little Goosebumps where appearing on his arms and neck.

'Alright kiddo, just go to sleep, it'll all be better soon...' he whispered, kissing his cheek again and cuddling him close, before opening the book and clearing his throat.

'Once upon a time...'

**Aww poor Sammy! How will he fare in the next couple of days? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing this- I have no idea if I am losing readers because of my sparse updating, but I really hope not.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby quietly shut the last book with a small snap, shushing the book and glaring at it before looking softly at Sam.

The youngest Winchester was curled up, his arms and torso on his shoulder, his small legs collecting on his lap. He had his thumb in his mouth and was sucking on it, his eyes moving behind the lids as he dreamt.

It was now dark outside; Bobby had been keeping the boys occupied with lots of stories, as well as fixing them a gourmet dinner of soft porridge and hot chocolate. He guessed it would be easier on Sam's tummy than the other stuff and Dean...well, that kid would eat anything.

He had now just finished reading from the last book from the giant stack that Dean had somehow managed to heave up the stairs, and putting it down he cast a look at the oldest child, smiling as his eyes fell on him.

Dean was fast asleep, a dopey smile on his face and his arms entwined in Bobby's thick blanket, his legs encased in his thick duvet.

'Little tyke...' he grinned, and he gently and slowly got up, cradling Sam's sleeping head with the palm of his hand. He picked his way through the mine of closed books that littered the floor and his bed, and made his way towards Dean.

He ruffled his hair gently and smiled down at him, before turning and carrying Sam out of the room.

He met Rumsfeld in the corridor; his old dog gave him a look and a shallow bark, and followed him as Bobby made his way to the boy's bedroom.

He gently laid Sam in his bed, noticing with a frown that a thin sheen of sweat was still on his face-but at least his cheeks weren't so red any more.

''You just sleep little man...everything will work out just right, I promise-You'll be right as rain in no time!' he whispered, running his thumb affectionately down the face of the sleeping boy. Sam unconsciously leaned into the touch, before he coughed and turned away, a mildly pained expression on his face.

Bobby frowned, a nasty feeling he hadn't really felt before settling in the pit of his stomach.

Sam and Dean had been ill before, yeah-but this time he felt more responsible for them. The kid Sam and Dean needed him, relied on him more than the adult versions ever would.

He couldn't screw this up; he owed it to the boys.

After watching Sam sleep for a few more seconds he turned away, walking back through the door and out in the corridor. He frowned when he looked down and couldn't see Rumsfeld.

He backed up and smiled as he saw that Rumsfeld had made himself quite at home in the bedroom-he had resumed his usual sleeping place of the spot between the toy boy's beds, but his face was now fixed upon the sleeping Sam, as if keeping watch on him to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

'Atta boy...' he whispered fondly, before turning again and making his way back into his own room.

He grinned down at the older boy who was now laying spread eagled on his bed, his innate arms and legs encompassing the full size of the double bed.

'Well, what am I going to do with you?' he muttered, smiling to himself. He walked over to Dean and gently hoisted him up, wrapping his big arms around him to keep the sleeping boy secure and safe as he carried him.

He started to walk out of the room, making sure he looked down so he didn't trip up on any books that might have been left there. As he safely made his way to the boy's bedroom Dean began to stir, the elder boy wiped his eyes with a fist and yawned, the faint smell of chocolate on his breath.

'What's happening? Where's Sammy?' he asked groggily, turning his face to spot his brother.

'Your brother's safe and wrapped up nice and cosy in his bed-and that's where you're heading mister!' Bobby whispered, nuzzling Dean's nose with his own.

'Oh...that's ok. I was worried about him...' Dean trailed off as a yawn overtook him.

'Nah, no need to be worried Dean-I'll make sure everything is ok...I promise!' Bobby whispered.

'I know you will...' Dean sighed, before his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

Bobby felt his heart swell as he gently placed Dean on his bed and slid the covers up so they met his chin. Dean sighed sleepily and moved around to get comfy, and once he was he was out like a light, his knees curled up to his chest, his chin resting on his hands.

Bobby took a couple of steps back and surveyed the sleeping Winchesters. They both looked so peaceful-well, as peaceful as Sam could get- and content, and Bobby had to smile at them, his heart swelling with love.

'Sleep tight boys-don't let the bed bugs bite...or I'll be having a word with them if they do...' he whispered, slowly backing out the door and gently closing it behind him, leaving it slightly ajar to get some fresh air in.

He tiptoed back to his own room and set about making it look presentable again; he put the chair back and started picking up the books, dropping them into a neat pile again his chest of drawers, ready for some other time when Dean would break them out again.

He smiled as he gathered up the cups and mugs that had been left on various sides and desk-tables, and he carried them downstairs, putting them in the sink, deciding to leave the washing up till morning.

He looked at the clock-10pm. I must be getting old...he thought to himself as he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa, before putting his feet up and sneaking a crafty biscuit from the boy's biscuit jar.

He crunched on it as he flicked through the evening channels. An advertisement for a new Christmas shop opening in town made him choke on his treat.

Christmas. It was nearly Christmas.

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help himself. He allowed a rather large grin to spread across his features.

He hadn't had a Christmas in years. Not since his wife passed.

He tried to quell his rising excitement for fear of waking the boys up, but inside he was already bouncing around in happiness. He would do Christmas right this time.

Make it a year to remember for the kids. If they would remember it...

He pushed the though to the back of his mind. He had a few days to prepare. He had so much to think about, so much to get.

Starting tomorrow, he would be exclusively on operation Winchester Christmas.

He jumped up and grabbed some paper and a pen to make a list of the things he would need.

...he had work to do.

**Ahhhh Christmas! ^^ How will Bobby get ready in time? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the lateness, as always ^^**

**I hope you like this chapter-Christmas is nearly coming!**

**Enjoy...**

The next morning, Bobby was up even before the boy's were. He had lots of things to do, and he couldn't waste time sleeping when he had to be working.

He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs; Sam was quite partial to waking up at the slightest noise, and Bobby wanted to make sure that he at least got lots of sleep.

He walked over to the sofa and took out the list that he had made the night before and stuffed down there before going to bed. It was his list of things to do in preparation for the big day.

It was the 19th of December today, so that gave him around six days to prepare for Christmas with the boys.

The sun was just about above the horizon as Bobby quickly got ready, making his breakfast and eating it whilst preparing Sam and Dean's; it wouldn't be long until they where up now.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he heard small feet walking down the stairs, and a bleary-eyed Dean turned into the kitchen.

'Sam's still asleep.' He muttered, stifling a huge yawn behind his hand.

'It's still pretty early kid-why don't you go back up and get some more kip, you look like you need it.' Bobby smiled, giving the boy a cuddle as he passed.

'Where are you go-going...?' Dean asked, yawning some more.

'No where yet-remember that guy who took us into town that time? Rufus? I don't suppose you do...' Bobby said, watching Dean's face turn confused.

'Well, Rufus is a very good friend of mine, and I'm going to phone him up in a minute and ask if he can just watch you guys for while.' He said, slipping on his shoes and reaching for the phone.

Dean padded over and sat on the sofa facing him. 'Where are you gonna go?' he repeated, rubbing his eyes again.

'Well, it's nearly Christmas-so I have to get some things in, that's all.' Bobby said, dialling Rufus's number.

'What's Christmas?' Dean asked, frowning at him.

Of course! Bobby thought to himself. Why would they know about Christmas? They were kids again!

He flipped off the phone connection and put the phone down again.

'Well, it's a time when kids all around the world get presents from Father Christmas.' He explained. He didn't really want to go into the religious side, of course that was important, but he figured that once the boys had grown up again they would already know-besides, religion was a difficult subject to explain.

'We get presents!' Dean knew what that meant all right. 'What do we get? Are you getting us some?' he asked, his face falling when Bobby shook his head.

'I'm not getting them, no-Father Christmas is! He's going to deliver them on Christmas Eve, but only if your a good boy, ok?'

'I'll be good, I promise! I can't wait!' Dean said, eyes shining.

'Me neither kid!' Bobby grinned, and he went back to his phone call.

* * *

An hour later, with Sam up and both boy's dressed and fed, Bobby heard Rufus pull up in his drive.

How was he going to explain their sudden surge in growth? He hoped it wouldn't be that noticeable, but of course it would be.

He answered the door with a feeling of dread in his stomach, but gave Rufus a cheerful smile nonetheless.

'Listen-.' he said before Rufus could say anything.

'-I need to tell you something, and I need your help...'

A few minutes later, and Bobby and Rufus came in from the kitchen. Bobby looked very relieved, whilst Rufus had a small smile on his face.

He bent down to Sam and smiled at him, Sam smiling back.

'Wow...this is some good magic Bobby...' he muttered, standing up and looking at Dean, who cheekily stuck out his tongue.

Rufus grinned and pulled a face. 'Still the same Dean though!' he remarked, chuckling.

'You bet!' Bobby smiled, ruffling Dean's hair.

'Bobby's going to go shopping to help Father Christmas get us some presents!' Dean garbled, grinning from ear to ear.

'Is he now...what are you getting me then Bobby?' he asked, winking at his friend.

'A big bottle of Whisky if you do this for me.' he replied, before turning to collect his coat.

'Now you two be good now-otherwise no presents!' he called to the boys, before nodding his thanks at Rufus and walking out the door and into his truck.

As he heard the truck go down the road, Rufus looked back at the two expectant children before him.

'Well...what now?' he asked.

* * *

Bobby walked into the toy shop full of optimism and happiness-however he left a few minutes later slightly grumpy and laden with gifts.

When he first stepped in the store he was ambushed by flustered looking parents and screaming kids barging past in the aisles, whilst happy but stressed looking shop assistants hurried around behind them.

He walked slowly up each aisle, sidestepping the Barbie doll section with a chuckle. He didn't think Dean would thank Father Christmas if he got a 'Dress up Doctor Barbie' for Christmas.

He finally found himself in the younger child area, full of farm toys, Lego and army things. He guessed that some of these toys would be good for Dean; Sam was still a bit young for this, but he guessed he would grow into them-there was so much to think about.

He mooched around for a while, before finally settling on two big boxes of Lego for Dean, as well as a set of army men and some helicopters.

For Sam, however, he chose a small box of Lego and a set of farm animals and a barn set, before walking down to the book area and picking out some more story books for the both of them.

He was glad he didn't have the boys with him, actually-they could easily get lost in this huge crowd. He grumbled as he was jostled and pushed by some kids as they rushed to the next aisle for something.

Soon enough he had made it to the counter, where a very hot and sweaty looking male assistant was standing, smiling at him.

'Hi there-just these?' he asked, almost relieved by the modest load Bobby was holding.

'Well, the kids are only small, they don't need a lot-I think love and affection is better than material things.' he said, not knowing where the spiel actually came from; probably some child behaviour programme or something.

'I couldn't agree more sir!' the man perked up, sliding through the toys and books with a more cheery attitude, and soon it was time to pay.

'That will be $146.98 please Sir' he said, looking up at his shocked face.

'Wow...that's a lot for some toys!' Bobby said faintly, before reaching into his wallet and taking out all his money. Food shopping would evidently have to wait till he got more money.

'It sure it-it doesn't come cheap, does Christmas!' the man laughed, although he looked slightly apologetic as he took the wad of money from Bobby.

The bags were heavy too, and soon Bobby found himself fighting his way out of the store, his arms nearly coming off, with a giant load out of his wallet, and a slightly dark feeling in his stomach.

'I swear it wasn't that much when we were kids...' he muttered to himself, before shaking his head and chuckling. He shouldn't moan-he just wanted to see the kids' faces when they opened them!

He figured he would do the rest of the shopping tomorrow, as long as Rufus was still open to looking after Sam and Dean for him.

He climbed into his truck, putting the presents gently onto the floor so they didn't go everywhere. He would have to sneak round the back and hide them someplace-he couldn't risk the boys seeing them before the day.

* * *

'I'm back' he called, and he walked into the living room, bag free and smiling.

He stopped dead when he saw the scene in front of him.

'Oh hey Bobby...we where just playing Doctors.' Rufus said, sitting up from his position lying on the 'Hospital bed' which was the sofa.

Dean had a roll of plasters in his hands, and he had stuck most of them on Rufus's face. The plasters covered most of his chin and cheeks, and one hung off his nose as he sat up.

He also had his arm in a 'cast' made from a scarf and a tea-towel, and he grinned at what Sam was doing; the little boy was trying to saw off Rufus's ankle with a toy saw from the box of things Bobby had first bought.

'Having fun are we?' he smiled at his friend, who had now stood up, much to the chagrin of Dean.

'Look, your a proper Doctor now-I'm cured!' he smiled, hugging the little boy, who's indignant frown had turned into a proud smile.

'Yay! You where a good patient too Rufus!' he smiled.

'Thanks kid.' Rufus said, before he walked into the kitchen with Bobby, picking plasters off his face as he turned the corner.

'Get everything you wanted?' he asked, accepting the cup of coffee Bobby had just handed him.

'No, not everything-do you know how expensive all the stuff is?' he asked in a whisper, eyes wide.

'Yup, sure do-I have five nieces and nephews to cater for each year!' Rufus nodded, grinning.

'Yeah, well I couldn't get the food or anything, so I'll do that tomorrow...' he said, before having an idea.

'Hey, do you have plans for Christmas?' he asked Rufus.

'Well, all my family is going down south-like birds, I know- but my brother has a holiday home down there. I wanted to go, but I can't-got too much on, you know?' he said. Bobby nodded; there were usually more hunts on this time of year.

'Well, try to get off Christmas day, huh? Come spend it with us-the kids love having you around!' he said, nodding at the door- Dean was now the patient, and he was laying still, letting Sam stick the plasters on his face.

'I couldn't, really...'

'No, I insist, just one day won't kill ya.' Bobby said, giving him a look.

'Well, if you insist...' Rufus said, a grin spreading across his face.

'That's settled then!' Bobby said, grinning back.

This Christmas was turning out to be the best one ever.

**Will Bobby get ready for the day on time? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**A/N- just to let you guys know, my Christmas in this story will be a typical British Christmas, not an American one, owing to the fact I'm English ^^**

**I hope that's ok with everyone!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter-two weeks ago I turned 18, then went on holiday, and now I've got my driving test coming up soon, so I've been very busy.**

**However, now I've got back into writing after such a long time, I've rediscovered my love of it-so no shirking off any more!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter- there's a lot of cuteness and mischievous Dean!**

**Enjoy...**

Early the next morning, Rufus once again found himself blowing into his hands, waiting outside Bobby's front door after knocking, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

He was way past fathering, or even babysitting age. Why, he was...well, the age wasn't important, he just knew that he wasn't exactly in his patriarchal prime.

But as he stood, freezing some very important body-parts into popsicles, he heard a happy squeal of laughter from inside the warm house, and the heavy but quick footsteps of a little person wearing slippers. Despite his best efforts, and the warnings of years of nieces and nephews-he smiled.

This wasn't so bad. The kids are ok, they were good yesterday.

He looked up expectantly, even happily, as the front door was flung open and a very flustered looking Bobby was standing on the threshold.

That was it. Rufus couldn't hold in a laugh any longer. He chuckled at the sight, shaking his head at his buddy. 'What's up Bobby? You look like you've gone ten round with a Wendigo!'

'I might as well have done-Dean's running me ragged this morning!' he grumbled, before breaking into a small smile. 'Kids, eh?'

'That's why I never had any sprogs of me own!' Rufus said, patting Bobby on the shoulder before they both made their way inside again.

Bobby's front room looked like not just one, but a whole pack of Wendigos' had been on the rampage; cushions where all over the place, the rug seemed to have been used to make a small den, propped up between two wooden chairs.

Dean was still running about, his slippers making a harsh flapping noise on the wooden floors, and Sam was sat right in the middle of the floor, sucking his thumb.

'Hey little man!' Rufus smiled, twiddling his fingers at him as he walked over.

Sam didn't really seem to have grown much; maybe a few more centimetres, but not much.

'Is he talking yet?' he quietly asked to Bobby, who was making some coffee.

'Yes and no-he sometimes says things, like Dean and Bobby, and book, chair and stairs, you know, but other times he stays silent.' Bobby replied.

'Huh, maybe the curse affected them in slightly different ways...or the age gap between them is sorting itself out?' Rufus mused aloud, taking his mug off Bobby with a nod of thanks.

'I guess that's what it could be.' Bobby nodded, scratching his chin with one hand.

Dean came bounding up to Rufus and, without a second thought, threw his arms around the hunter's legs and hugged him tight.

'Heya Rufus!' he shouted up at him.

'Hey kid-you been having fun this morning?' Rufus asked, awkwardly hugging him back one-armed, trying not to scald him in the process.

'Oh yes-I've put Cheddar is a special basket, and trying to find things that will carry him safely down stairs if I throw him from the top of the stairs!' he said brightly.

Rufus and Bobby shared an alarmed look, before Bobby took hold of Dean's arm gently.

'Dean-where's Cheddar now?' he asked.

'He's alright-I put him in a nice box, but I haven't finished the landing sequence yet, so I can't start my test.' He said simply, smiling innocently up at him.

'Good boy-why don't you get him so you can show Rufus, I don't think he's seen him yet?' he said, smiling at him.

Rufus smiled as Dean darted back up the stairs, and watched as Bobby knelt down to pick up Sam. He guessed the younger boy was about four or five, whereas Dean was heading towards seven or eight. He figured once the age gap had settled, the growing up would get easier.

As Dean ran down the stairs again, Rufus had a bright idea.

'Hey Dean-why don't we, instead of sending your rat down the stairs, make egg parachutes?' he said, sitting on the sofa and accepting Cheddar, who Dean pressed into his chest.

'Egg Parachutes?' What are they?' he asked, crinkling up his nose and putting his head to one side.

'Well, we'll get some eggs-fresh ones, not hardboiled- and we'll get some stuff like paper, bubble-wrap, toilet roll, and we'll make a parachute out of them and tie it to the egg...' he explained, watching Dean's eyes get wider and wider, and he smile get bigger and bigger.

'...and then we'll drop them from the second floor, down the stairs-and the winner is whosever eggs don't smash once they reach downstairs!' he finished, smiling.

Dean whooped and nodded his head feverishly, and started jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

'You wanna do that? Alright!' Rufus chuckled. The kid's excitement was contagious.

'Right-I guess this is my que to get my butt outta here and go do some shopping, eh?' Bobby piped up, grinning as he quickly kissed the top of Sam's head and set him on his seat as he stood up.

'Bye then Dean-be good for Rufus, and have fun!' he smiled, bending down to hug the boy. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed gently.

'I wish you could stay...' he said, muffled, into his neck.

Bobby pulled back a little and smiled at him. 'You want Christmas, don't ya?' he whispered.

Dean nodded slightly, his large brown eyes shining slightly with the tears of a boy who wanted everything.

'Well, then I need to go get some things, kay?' he smiled, rubbing Dean's nose with his own before standing up again, wincing slightly at a pain in his back.

'Right-I'll be off then Rufus, see you guys soon!' he called as he walked to the door.

'Yeah have fun Bobster!' he called, before catching the surprised look on Dean's face at his nickname and laughing.

'Come on then kids-lets have some fun!' he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

'Three...Two...One...Let 'em go!' Rufus called, and Dean released his grip on his egg parachute, which was made of some bubble wrap. The egg itself was wrapped in kitchen towel, just to help soften the blow too.

Rufus, who was holding Sam-who had gone to sleep in his arms- and Dean watched with wide eyes as they followed the egg down, standing on the stairs as they watched it plummet to the bottom.

There was a small bump-but no sound of a crack- on the floor, and the bubble wrap floated limply down to the join the egg at the bottom.

'Can I go check?' Dean said, immediately turning to him with wide eyes.

'Yeah-go see if it broke!' Rufus nodded, and as Dean made his way down he looked around to spot the boy's room. He could put Sam in his bed for a while, just so he could be comfy while he slept.

After he got back from depositing the younger Winchester, he came across a very morose looking Dean walking slowly up the stairs.

'So...what happened?' he asked quietly, although he could immediately tell by his face that his egg wasn't quite intact.

'There was a big crack in the middle of it!' Dean said, his voice rising and quivering.

'Oh, that's a shame-but hey, we've still got another two-mine and the one you made for Sammy. I don't think he'd mind if you tested his egg.' He said, ruffling Dean's hair before offering him Sam's egg, which Dean had made from some newspaper tied on the edges, to make a tent-shape.

'What if it breaks?' Dean sniffed, looking anxiously into the dark room where Sam was sleeping.

'Then it breaks; I don't think he minds, really.' Rufus smiled, giving Dean a one armed squeeze before standing back as Dean approached the top of the stairs again.

'Three...two...one...blast off!' he shouted as he threw the egg down the stairs.

Rufus rushed over to see what had become of the egg, and grinned when Dean let out a triumphant yell as he inspected the packaging at the bottom of the stairs.

'It's not cracked! Sammy's worked!' he shouted, laughing.

'Yay! Well done!' Rufus said, lightly clapping his hands as he kept an ear out for Sam.

'Can I throw yours down now?' Dean asked, climbing up the stairs using his hand and his feet like a dog, before smiling up at Rufus.

'How about we do it together? You hold one side, and I'll hold the other?' he reasoned.

'Yeah ok!' Dean grinned, racing over to grab Rufus's egg parachute.

Rufus had 'lovingly' made it from lashing of toilet paper, and had stuck it together using some sticky-tape.

'Right...three...two-'

'Hey Guys-I'm back!'

'Three...BLAST OFF!' they shouted together, and they watched as it sailed down the stairs. Well, sailed was the wrong word-plummeted like a brick, was the more accurate description.

Dean and Rufus stood stock still as a series of noised rang out from downstairs...

There was a whoosh as the egg disappeared over to the ground floor, followed by a dull clunk, then a cracking noise, and finally...

'Dean!...RUFUS!'

Both Dean and Rufus turned guiltily to look at Bobby who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was plastered to his head and thick layer of egg white, as well as a large splattering of yolk which was thickly sliding down his face and onto the floor.

'Rufus...it didn't work...' Dean whispered, to which Rufus tried to quell his laughter.

'Now, which one of you threw this down the stairs?' Bobby tried to sound angry, but somehow he couldn't manage it-just the guilty look on Rufus's face made him want to laugh.

Without a second thought, Dean pointed at Rufus-but when he turned round, he let out an indignant squeak when he saw the Rufus was pointing at him.

'Hey!' he said, before laughing.

'You two! And I'm seriously inviting you over for dinner at Christmas?' Bobby asked, cocking his head at Rufus, who had allowed himself to laugh and now had tears streaming down his eyes.

'I'm sorry Bobby...' he began, but Bobby waved his apology away.

'Nah, its fine!' he grinned, picking up the toilet-paper parachute and using it to dab his head with.

'Had fun?' he asked as they crossed to the kitchen; Dean was now lying in front of the TV, Cheddar sitting on his shoulder, cleaning himself.

'Yeah, it was great-Sam tired himself out though; he was helping Dean collect all the stuff for the parachutes.' He smiled, accepting the mug of coffee from Bobby-this was all he seemed to be drinking nowadays.

'Bless him.' Bobby grinned, sipping from his mug.

'Got everything you wanted?' Rufus asked, settling his mug on the counter and picking up his coat.

'Yeah, I think so-I've put the food in the shed cupboard for tonight, it's cold enough in there until I can find space inside for it-and I've...I've got the tree.' He said, smiling like a child.

'Ah the tree-always my favourite memory of Christmastime...' Rufus grinned.

'You wanna help decorate it?' Bobby offered, walking with him to the door.

'No, your alright-you can spend it with the kids...make some memories. That's what Christmas is all about, right?' he smiled, before walking out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Bobby looked fondly at the door, before turning back to the living room, his eyes settling on Dean. He smiled happily and walked over to the sofa, settling down with a contented sigh.

'So you had a good day, huh?' he asked Dean.

The little boy lifted his tired head, his eyes still aglow from the happiness of the day.

'The best.' He said, before settling down the watch the rest of his programme.

Bobby smiled down at him. 'Wait till tomorrow kid...'

'...Just wait till tomorrow.'

**So, I hope you enjoyed that!**

**The next chapter should be up soon-maybe this weekend, if all goes well! ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

**Wow, this is the quickest update I've done in a while! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Later the next morning, after Bobby had fed Sam and given Dean his breakfast, and the boys where happily playing together on the carpet in front of the TV, Bobby silently slipped out of the front door and quickly made his way to the large shed that made up a corner of his driveway.

He shot a ginger look behind him, sneaking a peek into the slightly misted-up windows of his living room-Sam was on his front, playing with two small toy cars, whilst Dean was sitting with his legs crossed, playing with Cheddar.

He smiled and continued on his way, taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. His breath misted in front of his face as he looked at all the stuff he had packed into the shed-there were boxes of decoration, cases of food, and right in the middle stood the biggest Christmas tree Bobby had ever seen in his life.

'Right...' he whispered into the gloom and cold of the shed. '...Let's get you inside!' he gleefully rubbed his hands together, before grabbing the top of the tree to begin unceremoniously dragging it outside.

He heard Sam laugh from inside and turned around, but they where still inside, none the wiser.

'Come on...' he grunted, pulling it over some rubble. It was yet to snow, but Bobby was hopefully-it hadn't not snowed here for years.

After he had managed to drag the tree to the door, he realised he had left his front door key-left stupidly off his key ring- on the hall side.

'Balls!' he cursed himself, shaking his head furiously.

He sighed, and knocked on the door. 'Dean? Hey-can you let me in please?'

'Who is it?' a little voice called out from the other side of the door.

'Sam, its Bobby little man-can you let me in? Just pull the handle down, okay?' he said, bending to Sam's level in the hope he could hear better. 'Where's your brother Sam?'

'Dean's in here...I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, Bobby said so...'

'Kid-it is Bobby, your Bobby! I promise, let me in now please!' Bobby said, trying not to chuckle.

There was a pause from Sam for a few seconds. '...I don't know...'

'Come on Sam, I'll show you it's me when you open the door, ok?' Bobby was getting a bit tired of this now, but he guessed he had taught the boy's well.

'Sammy, who's at the door bro?' he heard Dean call out, before the door opened and Dean peered out.

'What are you doing out there Bobby?' he asked, tilting his head to the side. Dean now looked like an eleven or twelve year old, and Sam had aged to be about eight. It was good to see them age, it made for better interactions and times, in Bobby's opinion.

'It doesn't matter Dean, thanks for letting me in tiger!' Bobby grinned, ruffling his hair.

He turned to Sam, who had resumed sucking his thumb in a somewhat nervous way. He chuckled and gave him a hug. 'When I tell ya it's me-it's me, okay?' he muttered in his ear, before squeezing him again and letting him go, relieved to see he had a smile on his face.

'What _were_ you doing outside Bobby?' Dean asked again, before he peered out the front door and his mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up. 'What's _that?_' he exclaimed, staring from the huge tree to Bobby, and then back at the tree again.

'It's a Christmas tree kids-wanna help me decorate it?' he offered, and he laughed when both boys started jumping up and down, squealing with delight.

* * *

'Where does this bit go Dean?'

'What bit? Oh, that's a big ba-bauble. You could put it at the bottom, it would look nice there'

'Oh ok, thanks Dean.'

'No problem little brother.'

Bobby smiled from his seat on the sofa, watching the boys work together to fix up the tree. When the tree got too full at the bottom Dean instructed Sam to pass up the decorations to him, and he started to fill up the middle.

Bobby had managed to find an old Christmas song CD that had belonged to his wife, and had put it in his player, so the festive sound of sleigh bells and crooners filled the house to accompany the tree decorating.

'Bobby we can't get to the top!' Sam called out, his face crumpling as he tried to jump up to the top of the huge tree with a star in his hand.

'I can see kid, why don't I pick you up and you can do it like that?' he offered, so he stood up and gently hoisted the young boy to his shoulders.

'Right, steady now...' he said, staying still as Sam put his star on the tree.

'Can you pick me up next?' Dean asked, his eyes excited, a bauble in his hands.

'I can try kiddo, but I think you're a bit too big.' Bobby chuckled, but he managed to pick him up anyway, and Dean put his bauble on the tree.

After he had put him down he looked back up at the tree. There was still some more decorations to go up, as well as the angel on the top.

'Why don't I make you some hot chocolate-with cream!-'he grinned at Sam's happy face at the mention of cream '- and you can watch some TV as I put the rest up, eh?' he offered, laughing at their faces of joy.

'Right-o...' he chuckled, moving into the kitchen. He heard the boys laugh and giggle in the next room, and as he peeked out he had to stifle a massive laugh-Sam was running in a circle around Dean, coating him in a thick layer of tinsel. He grinned as he saw Dean standing still, not wanting to move so as to trip his brother up. It was so Dean, just standing there and taking it.

He returned to making the drinks, and pretty soon he was back in the sitting room, handing out the mugs for the boys, now sat on the sofa obediently awaiting their drinks.

'Here you go Sam-with lots of cream.' He chuckled, giving Sam his mug.

Dean thanked him for his drink and slurped it, flicking cream up onto his nose. Bobby chuckled and gently wiped it off, grinning at the little boy as he popped it into his own mouth.

'Right kids, I'm going to put the rest of the decorations up-'

'And the angel?' Sam asked, eyes shining.

'Yep, and the angel, and you two can just relax now, okay? He noticed that it was just passed lunchtime, so Bobby would fix them a big supper; the hot chocolate would keep them full till then.

He set about taking the other decorations out of their boxes and fixing the string on some of them, before laying them all out on the floor.

He glanced at the brother's-they where both watching him intently, but he could see Sam's eyes wandering, and Dean had started to yawn.

'It's ok if you want to do something else guys, I don't mind. I'll call you when I'm done.' Bobby smiled, nodding his head to the side to show they could go.

'Ok Bobby!' they said in unison, and they both ran off, Sam tearing upstairs, Deam moving to the corner of the room where Cheddars cage was housed.

Bobby chuckled and began to work.

* * *

'Boys-it's done!'

Two sets of feet rumbled on the floor boards- Dean appeared from the kitchen, where he had fixed himself another drink, and Sam came running down the stairs, clutching a book of some sort.

'Wow...' they both said, staring up and the twinkling fairy lights on the tree, and looking in awe at the thick bands of tinsel encircling the huge tree.

'It's great Bobby...' Sam said, his mouth in a perfect 'o' shape.

Bobby chuckled proudly. 'Glad you like it-I left the angel to the end, so you two could watch.'

'Why is the angel important?' Dean asked, sitting on the sofa next to his brother, Cheddar perched on his shoulder.

'Well, she kinda looks over Christmas, I guess...makes sure everyone is happy, and they have a nice time.' Bobby explained.

'Oh...' was his reply.

'Should I put it on then?' Bobby asked, and with nods from the boys he carefully got the old angel out of her box. This was the first Christmas decoration he and his wife had bought together when they were first married, and it meant a lot to him.

Her white dress was now a musty yellow colour, and her hair had gone slightly brittle with old age, but she was just the same little thing Bobby had put on the tree, his wife proudly looking on, all those years ago...

'Bobby, are you ok?' Sam's voice cut into his thoughts. He looked about and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat.

'Yeah I'm good buddy-just got a bit of the old dust in my eye!' he joked, and he reached up, getting onto his tiptoes, and carefully placed the angel on the top-most branch of the tree, and moved her so she was up straight.

'She's lovely!' Dean grinned. He looked down at Sam and saw he couldn't see, so he grabbed him by the waist and picked him up a little way, grunting as he did so.

'Don't do that Dean; you'll put your back out!' Bobby said, chuckling, before picking Sam up himself and gathering Dean to his side with his free hand, stroking his hair and face as they all looked up at the tree.

'You know what this means, don't ya?' he said aloud, still staring at the angel sat atop the tree.

'-Christmas has finally arrived.'

**Aww Christmas is coming! And that means lots of cuteness and fun times! ^^**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!  
x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! ^^**

**In this chapter Bobby is going to have to make a difficult decision, and the boy's get excited about a very special day! **

**Enjoy...**

The night before Christmas Eve, Bobby was sat in his armchair staring at the crackling fire, Dean lazing on his stomach in front of him playing with Cheddar, when Sam walked into the room clutching a large leather-bound book.

'What have you got there kid?' Bobby muttered, placing his mug of coffee on the small table beside his chair and eyeing the book suspiciously.

Sam's eyes moved shiftily, the little boy moving from one foot to the other as he held the book in front of him. Sam was now around seven or eight, his features already starting to define into the handsome man he was going to turn into.

'I...I was looking in one of the cupboards by your bedroom, just looking-when I found loads of these books hidden at the back...they're about monsters.' He said innocently, but with a shine of interest in his eyes.

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he should've hidden those books in a better place. Now he was faced with a dilemma-did he sit the boys down and explain all about these monsters, how they where supposed to hunt them down when they got bigger? Or did he just brush it off as some silly stories for grown-ups?

He sat back, thinking. Surely the boys would remember hunting when they grew up? There was no need to bother them about it now-hell, they where just kids...he knew that if he were in John's position when the real Sam and Dean where kids, there would've been no way in hell that he would have introduced them into hunting before they where ready. No way.

These kids in front of him would 'grow up' innocent, proper children, with a decent 'upbringing' and 'childhood'. He owed them that.

He patted his knee and Sam scrambled onto it, Dean turning quizzically around to see what was happening.

'Now, you two listen now... these books are about things that I'm interested in, that's all-nothing in these books are real, okay?' he said, hugging Sam and smiling down at Dean. He didn't like lying to the kids, but he didn't want to scare them, he just wanted to protect them from the very real threat that was outside the house.

'But it's written like they're real Bobby-they say how to get rid of them, and like, where they are and stuff...' Sam protested, still clutching the book to his chest.

'I know kid, but it's not true, just fiction, yeah?' he said, nudging him affectionately with his finger. He knew Sam was a bright adult; he had no doubt about his brains as an eight year old.

Sam nodded, apparently satisfied, and stared up at the Christmas tree; he grinned and jumped a little on Bobby's lap. 'When's Christmas going to be happening Bobby?' he asked, grinning down at Dean, who smiled up at his little brother, stoked at his excitement.

'It's happening tomorrow Sammy!' he said, laughing as Sam cheered and launched himself from Bobby's lap to land next to him. Sam snuggled into his brother's shoulder, his face glowing with happiness at the prospect of Christmas being so close.

'Is Rufus going to be here?' he asked his brother, who looked at Bobby for the answer.

Bobby smiled down at the two brothers' and nodded. 'Yup, he's coming tomorrow-although the fun really starts the day after! You want me to tell you what's happening for the next couple of days?' he asked, and he began when two excited young boys nodded at him, smiling with interest.

'Right-well, I won't give it all away, cos I want it to be a surprise-but tomorrow Rufus is going to come round in the evening for a little party, so I've got some food and pop for you both, and then you go to bed, and when you wake up in the morning-Santa has bought you presents!' he said, grinning when Sam cheered again, smiling at Dean, who laughed along with him.

'So, you guys excited?' he asked the obvious question, knowing the answer-he grinned and chuckled when Sam yelled 'YEAH!' and started jumping around the room, clapping his hands.

Dean nodded feverishly at Bobby; he wasn't dancing, merely looking at his brother's antics and smiling lovingly.

Bobby looked at the clock, smiling fading slightly as he saw the time. 'Come on Boys-time for bed now!' he called to Sam, who immediately stopped, his bottom lip wobbling slightly.

'Come on-I'll come tuck ya'll in.' Bobby said firmly, but as nice as he could.

'Ok...' he said, scowling a little as he followed his brother up the stairs.

'Come on Sammy, it'll be Christmas soon!' Dean consoled him. 'You can do more freaky dancing then!'

Sam gave him a look before smiling, nodding as they walked into the room. Bobby walked into his own room as they changed, and sorted out the mess that he had made wrapping the boy's presents-he had done it very early that morning, when they were still asleep, so there was no peeking to be done.

Two large parcels where stacked against the wall, red wrapping paper dark against the gloom, and an array of smaller presents where placed around them, all ready to go under the tree the next night.

'Bobby-we're done!' Sam yelled from the other room, and he quickly moved to get out the room and shut the door before either of them could peep in and give the game away.

'Coming little man-either of you wanna drink before you go to sleep?' he offered, walking into the bedroom where they where sitting on their beds.

Dean shook his head and buried his face in his pillow, whilst Sam nodded, still jumping up and down on his bed in excitement.

'Alright, I'll go get you some milk-but you have to calm down now, okay? I know you're excited, but now it's time to go to sleep.' Bobby said, trying not to smile himself as he walked down the stairs, coming back up with a glass of milk a couple of minutes later.

Sam thanked him for the drink and had a few slurps before putting it by his bed. Bobby hugged him tightly then tucked him in, making sure he was nice and cosy before kissing the top of his head and smoothing his hair down as he stood up again. He walked over to Dean, and chuckled to see the boy was already asleep; Dean was snoring slightly, his face pressed into his pillow.

'Night night kiddo...' he whispered, gently ruffling his hair before turning to walk out the room.

'Bobby?' Sam called out, his eyes shining in the light of the hallway where Bobby stood.

'What is it little man?' Bobby whispered.

'I love you.' Sam said, before turning around and burying his face, like Dean, into his pillow.

Bobby stood very still for a second, letting the words and the emotion was over him as he processed those three words, those words he had been longing to hear for so long...

'I love you too kid...I love you too.' He whispered, before slowly closing the door with a small snap, leaving the boys safe and warm in their dream world.

**Aww ^^**

**Next chapter-Christmas! **

**Like I mentioned a few chapters before, the Christmas coming up is going to be a typical English-or British- Christmas, so I apologise to my American readers and people from other countries.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

The day of Christmas Eve dawned bright and early for Bobby, courtesy of two very excited boys who started jumping up and down on his bed at 6AM sharp, yelling at the top of their voices-'IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS!

Bobby laughed as he sat up, brushing sleepy dust out his eyes as he looked at the two boys in front of him. Dean still looked like he was about twelve, which was good-he hadn't entered the teens yet; that was a time Bobby was secretly dreading, but he guessed it had to come, and who knows? Maybe Dean would be a good teenager...

Sam didn't seem to have grown either; he was still looking around the age of eight or nine, which Bobby was thankful for-he didn't want two older kids on his hands at the same time; he was very happy the age gap had finally begun to work itself out.

'What's happening?' he feigned confusion, just to hear Sam laugh and shake his head, smiling gleefully. 'It's almost Christmas Bobby!' he grinned, with a voice of child-like wonder and happiness that made Bobby's heart swell.

'Why I think your right kiddo! Wanna help me get everything sorted?' he asked, grinning when they both nodded enthusiastically as he got out of bed.

'Right-you two go get dressed, and we can begin the preparations!' Bobby smiled, chuckling as Sam and Dean both dashed from the room, Sam cheering as he ran full pelt into the corridor.

'Kids, eh?' he muttered happily to Rumsfeld, who was still fast asleep and snoring beside his bed, after having completely missed all the excitement.

After Bobby dressed he flung back the curtains, feeling slightly deflated as he saw the sky was a very stormy grey, not the snow white that usually accompanied Christmas this time of year.

'We could really do with some snow down here.' He whispered to the clouds, before turning away and walking out the room, down the stairs, and into the festivities of the day.

* * *

'Right Sam, you put that box there...no no, not there, that's where the table's going to-thanks kid.' Bobby chuckled, watching as an excited Sam practically threw a big bag of crackers across the room and onto the dinner table, flinging some unused baubles to the floor with a crash.

Sam looked at the damage, and his bottom lip wobbled. He ruffled his hair and gave him a cuddle, gently shushing him. 'Its ok little man-why don't you and Dean go play somewhere? I'll fix you both some lunch before Rufus gets here.' He offered, grinning when Sam flung his arms around him and burst into tears.

'I'm so excited for Christmas...I really am...' he cried, his voice wavering as he whimpered. Bobby smiled and kissed the top of his head. He was so excited he had tired himself out completely.

'I know you are you little monkey-but you won't enjoy it if your tired, so why don't you go play? He said, and Sam nodded into his chest.

'Good boy.' He said, giving him another hug before letting him go, watching as he ran to Dean, who was busy fixing some other decorations up, grabbed his hand and ran up stairs. 'Bobby said we have to go play until Rufus comes...come play with my cars with me?' he begged, dragging Dean up the stairs, the older boy still clutching some tinsel in his hands.

Bobby didn't catch Dean's reply, only Sam's yell of laughter and a slamming door, and there was sudden silence throughout the house.

Bobby sighed and chuckled, grateful at the peace. He hadn't had this for ages.

He pulled himself together and looked around to see what else had to be done-the preparations for Dinner needed to be started, and the other rooms needed a Christmas spruce up-this was going to be a long afternoon.

He had better get started then...

* * *

Evening finally came, and with Sam now calm and a little less hyper, the three of them sat on the sofa in the near dark, just looking at the Christmas lights twinkling on the tree and the wall, the reflections on the tinsel that adorned the walls sending a welcome multi-coloured glow onto their features.

'This is going to be the best night ever...' Sam sighed happily, snuggling into Dean's side. Dean smiled and put an arm around his brother, crinkling his nose up to make him laugh. 'You betcha Sammy!' he grinned, hugging him close.

Bobby stared ahead, inwardly smiling-they hadn't lost their brotherly bond. He didn't think that that was a thing that could ever be lost; it would always be there, no matter the problem or situation.

They all jumped when there was a loud knock at the door. Bobby chuckled as he stood up-'It's only Rufus kids.' He reassured them, and sure enough when he opened the door a smiling Rufus was looking at him.

'Merry Christmas Bobster!' he grinned, laughing at Bobby's confused face. 'Sorry, In-joke between Dean and I.' He smiled, winking at Dean, who laughed.

'Well, ok...Merry Christmas...Rufus-ster?' he ventured, but Rufus shook his head, deadpan.

'No, see, that's doesn't work.' He said, before walking in, winking at Bobby as the host shut the door.

'Get outta here!' Bobby teased, walking back into the living room where Rufus had made himself at home.

'I have here two presents for two good boys...where are they then?' he grinned, looking from Dean to Sam, and then to the room at large, pretending not to see them.

'No, no one like that here? Well, then I guess I'll have to keep 'em then...

''No!' Sam yelled, laughing as Rufus feigned surprise at finally seeing them both. 'Well, where did you two come from? Huh, well, I guess I can put these under the tree now, can't I?' he asked Bobby, who nodded his head, smiling.

After Bobby had served their guest a drink and given the two boys some pop, it was time for some fun. 'Now, Rufus, I hope you don't mind some Christmas tunes coming on?' he asked, grinning as Rufus winced. 'If you must Bobby...' he smiled, pretending to be miserable as Bobby switched on the CD player.

The sounds of Slade burst into the room, the lifting, festive noises lighting up Sam's face. He began to dance, jumping up and down to the tune.

'You go Sammy!' Rufus grinned, looking to Dean, who was shaking his head affectionately after his brother.

Bobby set about carrying round the nibbles as the music went on, and after about six songs everyone was eating, even Sam, though the little one was still jigging to the music as he sat down munching on a sausage roll.

As the hours wore on, Bobby could see Sam wavering, and Dean was starting to look pretty tired now, his eyes getting heavy.

'Right-you want the surprise now?' he asked, watching as Sam sat bolt upright at the mention of more fun, and even Dean turned towards him, his eyes wide and a smile appearing on his lips.

'I thought you might!' Bobby chuckled, before standing up and taking a deep breath. 'Right-in this house I have hidden two presents, one for Sam, and one for Dean-your task is to go find 'em and bring 'em back...but if you find each others, you cannot tell them where you found it, okay?' he said, before nodding his head. 'GO!' he grinned, sitting on the sofa with Rufus as the boy's tore off; Dean went upstairs, and Sam ran around the kitchen, laughing with excitement.

'This is new...' Rufus smiled, sipping on some pop and grinning across at his friend.

Bobby shrugged, looking into the fire before answering. 'These are different times Rufus.' He said simply, smiling at his old pal.

'That they are Bobby...that they are...' Rufus smiled, taking another sip.

A fair few minutes passed, and after a while Bobby was starting to get worried-maybe they couldn't find them? He had tried to hide them well, but not so hard that they couldn't find them...

He was just about to get up when he heard a whoop from Dean, and seconds later, a cry of joy from Sam.

'FOUND IT!' one of them yelled, and they both ran to the living room, falling to the fireside to open their gifts.

Dean was the first to open his-he smiled when he pulled out a make-your-own custom car kit, complete with paints and metal finishing's. 'This is great, thanks Bobby...' he said, nodding at the older man.

Bobby smiled and nodded back. 'Your welcome kiddo.' He said, before looking to where Sam was busy trying to rip his wrapping paper off his gift.

'It's...it's...its A BOOK!' Sam yelled, hugging the large colour encyclopaedia to his chest, his eyes full of thanks as he looked to Bobby. 'This is the best present ever Bobby!' he said, a happy tear falling down his face.

'Your so welcome Sam-but wait till tomorrow to see what Santa is gonna give you, then you can say if this is the best present ever.' He grinned.

Sam leapt up and gave him a hug, before promptly bursting into tears once more, the tired boy sobbing into his shoulder.

'Awww looks like someone is tired!' Rufus smiled, rubbing Sam's back as Bobby set him upright.

'Bedtime for you two I think.' Bobby smiled, Dean standing up and catching hold of his brother's hand, leading him up the stairs.

Rufus waited downstairs as Bobby tucked them up, but after a while he stood up and opened the front door, a waft of cold air blasting him.

'Well I'll be...' he muttered, watching the fluffy white snowflakes slowly make their way out of the sky, the flakes starting to build up on the ground into a light covering.

He heard Bobby walk down the stairs, but didn't move. He wanted Bobby to see this.

'Hey Bobby...come and see.' He said instead, moving aside so his friend could look.

'Huh, so my plea worked.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind...'

'Should we wake the boy's up so they can see it?'

'Nah, it'll be here tomorrow-it can wait till then.' Bobby said, turning away from the door smiling.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he was just as excited about it as Sam-

What a day it was going to be...

**Thank you for reading-next chapter, Christmas!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Its christmasssssss! :D**

**I hope you enjoy the cuteness of the day!**

**Onwards...**

Christmas morning dawned bright and early in the Singer household; the sound of the Boy's laughing bringing Bobby out of his slumber immediately.

'Come on then boys-in here!' he called, smiling as two excited Winchester's ran into his room and jumped on his bed.

They both hadn't grown much during the night, which Bobby was kind of glad about, but deep down he hoped the ageing process would pick up speed soon; he was sure that Sam and Dean didn't want to be kids again forever.

'It's Christmas Bobby!' Sam yelled, smiling with happiness as he bounced around on the bed.

Bobby laughed and smiled broadly at the two of them, 'It sure is! Do you want the first surprise now or later?' he asked, grinning when Sam stopped mid jump, his eyes wide as he stared around the room, trying to look for the surprise.

'I'll take that as a yes?' Bobby grinned, before motioning for the boy's to sit down; Sam did, dragging Dean into a sitting position with him, the younger boy snuggling into his shoulder as they waited for their surprises.

Bobby reached down and pulled two large red stockings from just under his bed. He smiled as he handed them to each boy, watching their faces light up when they saw that their stocking was packed full of brightly wrapped, small presents.

'Merry Christmas Boys!' he grinned, and he sat back as Sam and Dean began to unwrap their gifts.

Sam was the first one to get into his presents; the little boy grinned as he pulled out a large bar of chocolate, a small bouncy ball, a bag of toy soldiers, a little teddy bear wearing a Christmas hat, and finally, a small book of Insects. He clutched his presents to his chest, smiling, before looking up at Bobby.

'Thank you Bobby, these are great!' he said, crawling over to hug the older man. Bobby smiled as he hugged the boy tight, before releasing him, trying to hold back the tears. He sure hoped he wouldn't be crying all day long...

'Your welcome kiddo-you done yet Dean?' Bobby smiled, watching Dean wrestle with the tape on his last present.

'Nearly...there...' Dean muttered, before he finally managed to rip the paper off, and, with a flourish, he held up his long-awaited present.

'Wow...ha your gonna have to watch out Sammy!' He grinned; aiming the small water pistol at his brother, laughing as Sam dived forwards, hiding his head in the duvet. 'Relax Sammy-it's not loaded yet!' he grinned, pulling Sam back gently by his shoulder. 'See?' he said, handing his present over for Sam to inspect.

He dug deep into his stocking and pulled out his other unwrapped presents; he too had a large bar of chocolate, as well as a bright red ball, but he had a few DVDs of his favourite TV show, and three comics.

He smiled up at Bobby, holding the comics to his chest. 'Thanks Bobby, these are awesome.' He said, before grinning down at Sam, who was now tying to get off the bed to play with his ball.

'Whoa Sam, we can play later-we have to go downstairs now!' Bobby smiled, getting out of bed and grinning at the two boys.

'What's downstairs?' Sam asked, eyes wide with curiosity; he latched hold of Dean's hand in excitement, the older boy smiling down fondly at him.

'Your second surprise! Now just let me get dressed, and we can all go down together, ok? Go in your rooms until I call you.' Bobby instructed, grinning as Sam bounded off, dragging a smiling Dean behind him.

He dressed in double quick time, deciding to leave the curtains drawn and Rumsfeld sleeping, before walking out his room and knocking on the door of the boy's room.

'Come on out guys!' he called, and immediately the door opened and Sam came running out; the little boy started jogging on the spot in his excitement, a sight that amused both Dean and Bobby.

'Relax Sammy; the surprise isn't going to run off!' Dean grinned, holding his brother's shoulder to keep him still.

'Okay, you two wait here for a few more seconds-I'll go down and turn on the tree lights, and then you can come down.' Bobby said, before walking down the dark stairs and into the living room.

He silently cursed as he stubbed his slippered toe on one of the boy's presents, before he finally reached the plug switch behind the tree and turned it on.

He heard a gasp from behind him, and turned to find Sam and Dean at the bottom of the stairs, their faces illuminated by the multi-coloured fair lights, their mouths agape at the sight before them.

'Are all these...ours?' Dean breathed, hardly able to believe his eyes.

'You betcha! Come on down guys-Sam, your presents are on the left, Dean, yours are the right.' He said, before sitting on the sofa which he had made the centre point, and watched the boys approach the presents.

This time it was Dean who was the first to start unwrapping; the twelve year old ripped off the paper of all of his presents before standing back to fully take in what he had been given.

'Wow.' He said simply, kneeling by a huge box that dominated his pile, the words 'Mountain bike' emblazoned on the front. The bike in the picture was white, the wheels huge and black.

'This is mine?' he turned back to Bobby, eyes wide.

'It sure is kiddo.' Bobby smiled; they both turned when they heard a delighted squeal from the other side of the room. 'Dean! I got a bike Dean! Oh wow!' he yelled, standing up and punching the air, laughing. Dean walked over, grinning as Sam shoved the whole box into his arms. Sam's bike was bright red, but it was just a smaller size than his.

'Dean? I can't ride a bike.' Sam said, a tinge of sadness in his voice as he gripped his brother's sleeve and looked at Bobby. The older man shrugged and chuckled. 'Guess I'll have to teach you two when Christmas is all over, eh?' he smiled, watching as both boys' faces lit up.

'Yeah! Thank you Bobby!' Dean grinned, laughing when Sam launched himself into his stomach, hugging him tightly.

'No problems guys-what else did Santa bring you then?' Bobby asked, looking at their piles of gifts again.

It turned out; quite a lot-Dean's pile contained a huge mound of books, a Nintendo DS games console and games, and a brand new helmet. Sam's pile also contained lots of different things; the little boy grinned as he looked down on another big pile of books, some story books, others reference books, a large tub of Lego, a football, another big teddy bear and a brand new helmet to go with his bike.

He walked over to Bobby, helmet in his hands, smiling. 'Can I put it on?' he asked, chuckling as Bobby obliged, clipping the helmet onto his head, the bright blue colour really standing out on his head.

'You look good kiddo-Merry Christmas!' Bobby smiled, chuckling when Sam gave him another tight hug, followed by Dean, who gave him a cuddle too. 'Thanks Bobby; you made Sammy really happy.' He whispered in his ear. 'Are you happy too?' Bobby asked him as he let go of him.

Dean nodded, grinning down at his gifts. 'This is the best day ever!' he said, before sitting down next to Bobby, both of them watching Sam play with his new things.

* * *

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Rufus, and Bobby was suddenly happy he had organised a schedule for the day; after the Christmas presents were opened he had got the kids fed and dressed, and as they did he tidied up the living room, stacking the presents neatly by the wall.

Now Rufus was here, he could finally get going with the final preparations for the meal.

'Hey Bobby! Merry Christmas!' Rufus smiled, his face obscured by a stack of brightly coloured presents.

'Aw Rufus, you didn't have to buy anything.' Bobby said, suddenly bashful as his friend walked into his house.

'Nonsense, I wasn't gonna walk in here, eat your food and have fun, without giving you guys something, was I? Now shut up and sit next to the boys for the present giving!' Rufus instructed, shooing Bobby into the living room.

Bobby did as he was told, grinning as Sam snuggled closer to him.

'Right-Dean, this is your present, it isn't much, but I figured you'd like it...' Rufus said, handing Dean his present. 'Thanks dude...' Dean smiled, taking the present and opening it.

The present was a large, leather writing book, the white pages bright amidst the dark brown cover.

'Thanks Rufus, I love it!' he said, but Rufus waved his hands, smiling.

'It's ok if you hate it, I didn't know what to buy-I guessed you kids nowadays like to write and draw when you get bored, so...'

'Rufus-I said I liked it!' Dean repeated, before standing up and giving the older man a hug.

Rufus didn't know what to do, so he settled for patting Dean's back until he released him, smiling.

'Well, I'm glad you like it Kid.' He chuckled, before handing Sam his present.

Sam ripped off the paper to reveal a large colour book of monsters and mythical creatures, the book red and black with silver writing. 'Wow...' Sam breathed, looking at the book to Dean, grinning.

'Wow Sammy, that looks great!' Dean smiled, nudging his brother fondly.

Sam too stood up to hug Rufus, and this time the man was better prepared for it. 'Merry Christmas Sam!' he chuckled, holding the boy tight till he let go.

'And now, to the best friend in the world...here's your present Bobster!' he chuckled, giving the last present to Bobby.

Bobby grinned as he felt the present; he knew exactly what Rufus had got him-he opened the wrappings to find a brand new bottle of scotch, the brown liquid illuminated by the lights.

He lifted his present as a toast to his friend, smiling at the boys. 'Thanks Rufus-but I guess great minds think alike, eh?' he chuckled, reaching to his side to grab another wrapped present.

'Oh man...it's been a long time since I got a present!' Rufus chuckled, opening the present, smiling like a child.

He laughed out loud when he saw what Bobby had brought him; an identical bottle of scotch. 'I guess great minds really do think alike!' he grinned, before reaching down and giving Bobby a one armed hug. 'Thanks man, means a lot.' He muttered.

'No problem.' Bobby smiled.

Once everything was finished and the wrapping paper put away, Bobby finally got some headway with the dinner-and soon the meal was ready.

* * *

'Hey Dean...what's brown and sticky?' Rufus asked, holding up the cracker joke so the boy couldn't see it.

Dean shrugged, his party hat slightly askew.

'A stick.' Rufus chuckled, looking up at Dean, who wasn't grinning.

'That wasn't funny.'

'Well, it's not really meant to be funny, see, they're just silly jokes...' Rufus tried to explain, but in the end he gave up, chuckling, as Dean turned back to his pudding, shaking his head.

He looked across to the other end of the table, where Bobby and Sam were in the middle of an epic battle of tiddly-wink frogs.

Sam placed his finger on the strip of plastic near the back of the frog, before letting it go, the brightly coloured frog flying into the air; jumping into a small plate they had assigned the winning place.

'Ahh no! Damn your good aim Sam!' Bobby laughed, before bending down to get his frog in the air.

He carefully chose his position, and put his finger on the frog, before letting go, the two of them watching as the frog flew into the air and landed on the floor with a clunk.

Sam laughed, tears streaming down his face as he pointed at Bobby's mock sad face. 'Your one fell on the floor! It can't fly!' he grinned, laughing again as Bobby shrugged.

'I never wanted to be a pilot anyways...' he grumbled, before winking at Dean.

'Right...' he said, looking at the clock-it was very nearly the boy's bedtime. Time really does fly when you're having fun, it would seem.

'You two can go play, or read, upstairs for a while, and then when I come up and tuck ya'll in, you can go to sleep, sound fair?' he asked.

Sam's face fell a little, but he picked up a little when he seemingly remembered all the great things that he had gotten that day. 'OK-Night Rufus, Merry Christmas!' he smiled, walking over to the other hunter and giving him another hug.

'Merry Christmas Kiddo-have a nice sleep.' Rufus smiled, hugging the boy tightly.

Dean was the next to get up, the older boy hugging Bobby first before walking over to Rufus; 'Thanks for the present man, it's really nice.' He said, nodding at the hunter before giving him a hug as well. 'Your welcome Dean, you have a nice sleep too-I'll see you guys soon.' He promised, smiling at the two of them as they walked up the stairs backwards, waving at them with tired eyes and smiling faces.

'Night night boys-I'll be up in a few minutes!' Bobby called, before turning to Rufus, a contented look on his face. 'That was nice.' He said, leaning back in his chair.

'It sure was, and thanks for inviting me.' Rufus smiled, standing up.

'No problem-listen, I was thinking of a little new year party for the boys, you wanna come?' he asked, walking with Rufus to the door, his present in hand.

'You sure? I don't want to get in the way of what you're doing with them...' Rufus said, looking sideways at his old friend.

'I'd be really happy if you came, the boy's like having you around, and so do I' he said, before patting his shoulder. 'You're coming.' He said, nodding his head once to show he meant it.

'Well, how can I refuse an offer like that? I look forward to it.' Rufus grinned, before walking out the door, gently shutting it behind them.

Bobby smiled at the closed door, just mulling over the days events.

This had been the best day so far, and, as he walked up the stairs to read the boys a story from one of their new books and to tuck them in snugly-

He hoped there'd be many more of these days to come.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! New years to come, as well as Bobby trying to teach them how to ride a bike!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Xx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry about the dismal updating once more, RL in going haywire again, so bear with me!**

**In this chapter there's some awesome Bobby, hurt Sam and Big brother Dean, so a little for everyone-oh, and bicycles! ^^**

**Enjoy...**

'Keep going straight kiddo, and keep pedalling!' Bobby called, smiling as Dean started to pedal his bike unsteadily towards him. They were in a large industrial estate car park on the weekend after Christmas, and Bobby was busy trying to teach the older boy how to ride before he got stuck in to help Sam.

He looked across to the small expanse of grass that separated the car parks; Sam was sitting cross-legged on a blanket, his head buried in a book that he got for Christmas, the young boys face interested, his eyes scanning the pages eagerly.

Bobby smiled fondly, before looking back at Dean, who was still using his feet to stand on the ground and 'Push' his bike forwards, instead of using the pedals.

'Come on kid; try doing it without using your feet.' Bobby advised, walking towards the older boy. He guessed that Dean was now pushing thirteen or fourteen, where Sam was approaching ten or eleven, so the age gap was definitely sorting itself out now.

'I can't do it Bobby!' Dean cried, raising his hands in frustration, his face slightly red with embarrassment. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, before leaning in close.

'I'm going to tell you a secret now, but ya gotta promise not to tell anyone-especially Rufus, okay?' he asked.

Dean nodded, his face returning to a normal colour, his eyes suddenly wide.

'All these years, after all this time...I still can't ride a bike.' Bobby muttered, nodding at the older boy. 'If you can't do it, fine-but you gotta at least give it a good try, yeah?' he said, prodding Dean's shoulder with a shrewd smile.

Dean looked up at the older man and smiled, nodding. 'Ok Bobby, I'll give it another shot-and maybe if I do it I can teach you how to do it!' he grinned.

Bobby rolled his eyes, before laughing. 'I don't know about that, but you can help me with your brother if you like?' he offered, nodding towards Sam, who was now lying on his stomach, looking down onto the pages of the book.

'You bet!' Dean grinned, looking at his brother and smiling.

'Right, then lets get back on the bike, and let's try again.' Bobby said, helping Dean stay steady on the bike.

After a couple more tries, and after Bobby had to run to catch Dean before he fell to the ground numerous times, it now seemed like the older Winchester was getting the hang of it.

'Look Sammy, I'm riding!' He called; grinning as Sam cheered before the younger boy came bounding forwards, the book tucked safely under his arm.

'Well Done Dean!' Sam said, clapping his big brother, eyes wide with admiration and awe.

'You wanna try now?' Bobby asked, eyeing Sam's small bike which was propped up against a post.

'Yes please!' Sam cried, his face alight with joy as he carefully put the book down and ran to get his bike.

Dean stopped his bike next to Bobby, and they both watched as Sam excitedly put on his helmet and clipped it under his chin, before he ran with his bike to get to them.

'Ready Sammy? It's really easy; you'll get it in no time.' Dean assured him, putting hand on his shoulder.

'You think so? Then we could go on bike rides together!' Sam grinned, looking happily up at his brother, his helmet falling down over his eyes slightly.

'Sure bro.' Dean grinned, before affectionately patting his brother's helmet so it fell even more over his eyes.

'Come on then Sam; let's see how you get on.' Bobby said, enjoying the interactions between the boys.

'Yay!' Sam grinned, hopping onto his bike as Dean held it steady and straight.

'Right, now just hold on tight and pedal with your feet, and me and Bobby will keep you straight.' Dean instructed, holding his brother's arm tight.

Sam stuck his tongue out and looked ahead, his knuckles white as he held on tightly to the handlebars, whilst he tried to move his feet as well.

'That's it kiddo, your doing great!' Bobby encouraged, holding his other arm as they both started to walk forwards.

Sam started to pedal, but every time he did he kept losing his balance and moved to the side, so either Dean or Bobby had to catch him before he fell.

'Its okay Sammy, keep going...' Dean murmured, rubbing Sam's hand as he heard his brother whimper in frustration.

'I can't...do it...' Sam gasped out, missing the pedal each time he tried to stand on it.

'Yes you can, now keep trying.' Dean said, holding on tighter to his arm.

Sam sighed and steeled himself, before sitting up straighter in his seat. He looked down for a while to make sure he was doing it right, putting on foot forwards, then the other, and pretty soon he figured he was doing pretty well; at least he was going somewhere.

'Hey Dean, I think I'm doing It.' he said, but when Dean didn't answer he looked up, and nearly fell off his bike. 'Dean?' he called turning the handlebars so he was facing the other way; and as he did, he caught sight of where Bobby and his brother were-they were standing behind him, waving at him as he continued to ride around.

'I...I'M DOING IT!' he yelled, before whooping happily. 'Dean I'm riding my bike!'

'Yes you are! Well done Sammy!' Dean cried, clapping his brother and laughing as he watched Sam ride around the car park, whooping. The younger boy was grinning from ear to ear, pedalling as fast as he could, before turning corners and going in circles, laughing loudly.

Dean turned to Bobby and grinned, the older man returning the smile full force. 'Now you two can ride we can go out for more walks to different places, sound good?' he asked, thinking of all the country lanes and quiet roads he could take them so they could ride.

Dean was just about to answer when there was an almighty bang, followed by a scream of pain. 'Sammy?' Dean cried, before seeing his brother lying in a heap, his bike on top of him. 'I'm coming Sam!'

He and Bobby ran to the sobbing boy's side, and after Bobby pulled the bike off him Dean enveloped him in a hug, pulling him close and rocking him slightly. 'Its ok Sammy...you're ok...' he soothed, rubbing his back. 'Are you hurt anywhere?' he asked, pulling back slightly to look him over for cuts.

'I...I hurt my knees!' Sam cried, before burying his head in the crook of Dean's neck, crying.

Bobby gently unhooked Sam's legs from Dean's lap and had a look; the kid had some small cuts and abrasions, but it wasn't nothing that couldn't be sorted out with some warm water and some plasters.

'Your ok kiddo-I won't have to amputate this time!' Bobby joked, ruffling his hair.

Sam nodded into Dean's neck before surfacing, his eyes red and puffy. Dean brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. 'You ok?' he asked, concern in his own eyes.

'Yeah, it doesn't hurt as bad now...' Sam hiccoughed, wiping his eyes.

Dean nodded, relieved, before hugging his brother again and standing up, reaching out a hand to help his brother up.

'Shall we go home now, so I can clean you up properly?' Bobby asked, grabbing both boys' bikes and wheeling them to the truck which was parked on the other side of the car park.

Dean put an arm around his little brother, holding him close as they walked back to the truck. 'I think you rode you're bike really well Sammy.' He said, pulling him closer.

'I think you did good as well Dean...at least you didn't fall over...' Sam said, sniffing.

'Hey, you did good-and you never know, I might fall off next time!' Dean grinned.

'And I'll laugh.' Sam grinned, looking up at his brother with a cheeky smile on his face.

'Why you little-'Dean laughed, ruffling Sam's hair and pretending to push him away, before he helped him into the truck.

Bobby grinned as they sat down. This was what being a proper family was about, he guessed-the good times and the not so good times, and all the stuff in the middle.

He was looking forward to more in the days to come, that was for sure.

**I really hope enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! ^^**

**Enjoy...**

Dean helped Sam hobble into Bobby's living room; the younger boys' knees had started to bleed again, and Bobby had spotted some specks of gravel and mud that had worked themselves into the cuts.

'It's ok Sammy; they're just little cuts...' Dean tried to reassure him, but he could see that Sam was getting more panicked by the minute.

'It stings Dean! Make them stop stinging!' he gasped out, before Dean let him flump into the sofa, and sat next to him. 'Would if I could bro, but you'll just have to stick it out for a while longer, promise.' He said, putting an arm around Sam, the younger boy resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

Bobby saw none of this; he was busy getting the first aid kit out and a large jug of warm water to bathe Sam's cuts in. He gathered up all the equipment that he needed and walked back into the living room; Sam seemed less panicky, which was a good thing, he figured.

'Right then kiddo, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?' he said, kneeling down in front of Sam.

Sam tearfully nodded, sniffing back his tears. 'Will it hurt?' he mumbled through his thumb, which he had taken to sucking when he was feeling down.

'Maybe it'll sting a bit, but then it won't hurt a bit, I promise.' Bobby reassured him, before he dipped a clean cloth into the warm water before ringing it out and gently dabbing Sam's bloody knees with it.

Sam hissed with pain and dug his head deeper into Dean's shoulder; Dean himself seemed to wince as well, as if what Sam was going through was physically hurting him as well.

'Nearly done now.' Bobby muttered, wringing out the cloth another few times to make sure that all the bits of dirt and stones where all out; he didn't fancy taking him to the emergency room with an infection.

'Right, now I'm gonna put some cream on it, and that will eat up any bacteria that will hurt your leg.' He explained, twisting the lid off the tube of antiseptic cream.

Sam nodded as Bobby talked, his sweaty palm clenching Dean's hand between them.

Bobby gently rubbed the cream into Sam's skin, making sure he covered all the cuts and redness that he could find. He wouldn't put any plasters on his wounds; he always remembered a Doctor saying to him that it was best to let the skin breathe and heal itself, rather than covering it up and keeping it moist.

'Now you're done!' he smiled, standing up with a groan. 'You just have to sit down for a while, let your knees have a good long rest to help them heal.' He said, smiling as Sam nodded and looked across to Dean, who smiled fondly back.

'Right, I'll make lunch, shall I?' Bobby asked, grinning as both boys nodded. He walked back into the kitchen to clean out the jug and to put the first aid kit back, before setting out to make their lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, and Bobby was sat on the sofa, watching Finding Nemo. Sam was curled up next to him, his small head against his chest, and Dean was sitting up straight, eyes looking straight at the screen.

Bobby stifled a yawn against his had; he was beginning to fall asleep, and the film hadn't even got to the good parts yet. He didn't know whether he should just get up and go do something; that would risk upsetting Sam, and making him move someplace else.

Instead, he just sat there, staring around his living room, thinking. He wondered whether the boy's would simply age up into their old selves, or whether they would now get to a certain age and just feel the need to stop-he hoped It was the first option.

He would never admit it to anyone, but...he was beginning to miss the old Sam and Dean. He knew he was damn lucky that this had happened, he had finally had a chance of fatherhood-but this was Sam and Dean's lives, shouldn't he be thinking of a quicker way to getting them back to their regular selves? Was he being selfish, wishing them to stay younger forever?

He didn't know, but he knew it was going to be lots of fun finding out- he knew that is Dean was now the age of around thirteen, with Sam being around ten.

That meant that Dean was now a teenage- the age of angst and acne. Oh how he remembered his own adolescence; he got up to lots of...different...things, but he had always had lots of fun.

He looked across at Dean; his eyes were now drooping, his head dropping an inch before shooting back up. He gently nudged him, and smiled when Dean looked up at him. 'You know, you can go up to bed.' He smiled.

Dean yawned and looked across at Sam, who was lying against Bobby, avidly watching the screen. 'What about Sam?' he whispered, before stretching like a cat and groaning.

'I'll get Sam off to bed later, you go up, you look beat kid!' Bobby smiled as Dean nodded and got off the sofa, being careful not to disturb Sam.

'Night Bobby...' he whispered as he climbed the stairs.

'Night kiddo.' Bobby replied, before settling down with Sam to watch the rest of the film.

* * *

After the credits had finished, Sam yawned, stretching his arms out so far he nearly hit Bobby in the face. Bobby grinned as he got up, also stretching his tired bones back into movement.

'Hey...where's Dean gone?' Sam suddenly asked, sitting bolt upright as he looked for his brother.

'It's ok, he's just gone up to bed, he's just a little more tired than you are.' Bobby reassured him.

Sam nodded, obvious relief rushing through him now he knew where he had gotten to. 'Oh, ok.' He smiled dopily, tiredness seeping through him.

Bobby grinned and hugged the young boy. 'I think your beds calling you too, eh?' he muttered, before leading the boy up the stairs and into their room.

They both had to stifle giggles as they got nearer the bed; Dean was snoring like a foghorn, very loudly.

Bobby led Sam to the bed and tucked him in, ruffling his hair fondly as he got comfortable.

'Night buddy.' He whispered, kissing the top of his head and rubbing it in.

'Night Bobby, love you.' Sam whispered, before he turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

Bobby walked to the door with a big smile on his tired face. 'Love you too kid.' He whispered as he turned off the light and slowly closed the door with a snap.

**Oh no, the dreaded teenage years! How will Bobby cope? Find out in the next few chapters!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I know it's been a long time, please forgive me?**

**This chapter is a little longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Hey Dean...where are you going?'

'Out.'

'Out where?'

'Just out.'

'Can I come?'

'No.'

Sam stood with his hands on his hips, looking out at his brother, who was making his way to the road. Dean walked backwards while speaking, slinging a small rucksack over one shoulder. The fourteen year old groaned as Sam proceeded to walk down the drive in his socks, a questioning look on his face.

'Bobby says you can't go anywhere by yourself, it's dangerous!' he called; the ten year old looked nervous as he peered around to see if the older man was in earshot.

'Yeah well, what Bobby won't know can't hurt him.' Replied Dean coolly, but he too gave a furtive glance around him to make sure Bobby didn't hear.

At this Sam stopped, pouted, and put his hands on his hips again. 'I'm gonna go tell Bobby.' He said, his chin pointing to the air.

'You wouldn't.'

'I would to.'

'Sammy!

'Take me with you then.'

'...Oh ok-Hurry up and get dressed then, we can go walk into town and get a soda, okay?'

'Yeah!' the little boy hurried back indoor, and Dean heard him bang every stair in his haste to get dressed. He shook his head, grinning, before turning back to the road ahead and breathing in.

The morning was cool and clear, and Bobby had said he had some business to do in the scrap yard, that he wouldn't be far and wouldn't be gone long.

Dean had smiled, nodded, and promised to look after Sammy, but once Bobby had gone it was time to go himself; he wanted to see what the town was really like, without having Bobby be there to tell them what to do all the time.

He really didn't mind Sammy coming along either; he loved having his little brother around, he always made the days a little better.

He grinned without turning as he heard hurried small footsteps behind him, followed by a loud clunk as Sam shut the front door.

'I-I left Bobby a note in the kitchen, just in case he wondered where we got to...' he said; he seemed out of breath.

'Great idea Sammy! See, I knew there was a reason why I invited you along!' Dean chuckled, before putting an arm round his brother and leading him to the road.

* * *

'Thank you Mr Sanders, a pleasure doing business with you!' Bobby waved his customer away from the yard before turning back for home, sighing with contentment. This morning hadn't seemed too bad; he had left the kids watching some cartoons for while, but he figured he'd take them for a burger in the afternoon to make up for lost time...

As he turned the corner he spied the two of them on the sofa, looking at the TV; their backs straight, but close together-he was glad they had their brotherly bond back; it was nice to see in such young children.

As he got closer to the window, however, he found himself squinting into the living room, frowning...those kids were too big to be Sam and Dean, that couldn't be them...

'Boys?' he called, hoping for one of them to turn around and smile at him, but neither did. They didn't even stir.

'Sam?' he repeated, now jogging to the front door, his heart thudding in his chest. 'Dean?'

He unlocked the door and flung it open before running into the living room. He stopped dead when he saw what was sitting on the sofa.

* * *

'Isn't this fun Sam?' Dean smiled, before slurping from his float. Sam nodded, his eyes wide at the ice cream parlour; people were bustling around, colourful posters gleamed on the walls, and the machines by the walls were playing music that made him want to dance.

'It sure is Dean!' he grinned, his wide smile making Dean feel he had done something right. He always liked it when Sam smiled.

'This is just the start-we could go in the comic book shop, or we could go to the toy shop and get something-'

'Or we could get something for Bobby!' Sam interjected, grinning.

'That's a great idea! You're full of em' today, aren't you?' Dean joked, his mind whizzing for a suitable present.

Sam sucked on his straw, before frowning and looking up. 'Hey Dean?' he swallowed as his brother nodded. 'Where did you get the money from?' he asked. 'You don't have any.'

'Well, uhh...Bobby lent me some money...' Dean said, fidgeting slightly as he palmed the twenty dollar bill he had sneaked from the older man's unwatched wallet.

'Oh. That was nice of Bobby...why didn't he give me some?'

'I don't know Sammy, but hey-we can buy Bobby something nice then go home, okay?' Dean said, now feeling sweat creep down his back.

'Okay!' Sam smiled, before once again sucking on his straw.

* * *

Bobby watched the road, his mobile tight in his hand, his knuckles white from the pressure. He waited for the dial tones to pass, willing himself to calm down.

He didn't want to go anywhere, not if they came back and he was gone-but where had they gone?

Surely no-one would want to hurt two innocent boys?

His mind stopped mid-flow as a voice filtered through to his ears.

'Hiya Bobby, what's up?' Rufus asked, slight surprise in his voice.

'Hi Rufus-have you seen Sam and Dean perchance?' he asked.

'The Boys? No, no I haven't...why? Have they gone missing?'

'Well duh-they were here this morning, I just went out for a few minutes, I came back and they were gone!' Bobby explained, his voice getting higher and higher.

'Hey calm down Buddy, I'm sure their fine-Dean's a smart kid, he wont get Sam or him in any kinda danger.'

'I hope you're right...' Bobby said, sinking down in a chair, his eyes still locked on the road.

* * *

'Come on Sammy.'

'I'm hungry Dean!'

'We can get some food at home, but you're gonna have to walk quicker than that!'

'My feet hurt...'

'Please come on dude, this box is killing me!'

'Are we nearly there yet?'

'Yeah, one more corner and we're done.' Dean replied, shifting the cardboard box in his arms and walking on. He looked round to see Sam walking along beside him, and smiled. Today had been a good one.

'C'mon, let's go round the back door and surprise him!' he instructed, the warm afternoon sun beating down on their backs.

'Ok Dean...' Sam replied, and together the two of them walked in through the back door. The house was silent, and none of the lights were on.

Dean shrugged at Sam. 'Maybe he's not in?' he ventured, but he saw the look of panic in Sam's eyes and grinned, rubbing his shoulder with his elbow. 'I'm just joking, I'm sure he's here someplace.'

'You're damn right I'm here.' Came a deep voice from the living room.

Sam's eyes lit up and he bounded into the living room. 'Hello Bobby!' he smiled, but as Dean walked in beside him his smile faded as they saw the scene before them.

Bobby was sat on the edge of the sofa, and next to him sat the blanket and pillow people Dean had made to make him think they were them. Bobby didn't seem to look very happy.

'Dean. You wanna explain why I'm sat here with two dummies, or why I was so worried about you two I was gonna call the cops before you showed up?' Bobby said, trying to keep his voice even despite the anger.

'I...I just wanted to see the town...' Dean stammered, the older boy looked suddenly meek and nervous. Sam looked up, his eyes full of tears. 'Don't be mad at Dean, he's sorry.' He said, his voice breaking as he hooked a hand into his brother's and stood closer to him.

'Well Sammy, sometimes sorry just isn't good enough –I didn't know where you were, what you did was dangerous!' Bobby now stood up. They had to know why what they did was wrong.

'I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't think.'

'No, you're damn right you didn't think! I can't believe you would be so stupid!' Bobby breathed in deep, and turned away.

'I just wanted Sam to have a good day!' Dean yelled, his face red and eyes shining, and before either Bobby or Sam could say anything he had run up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Bobby looked down at Sam; the kid looked devastated. 'Sam...' he said softly, holding his arms out.

'Is Dean ok?' Sam asked tearfully as he accepted the hug.

'Yeah he's fine, he just needs to cool off a bit, that's all.' Bobby reassured him.

'I'm gonna go see him...' Sam said, but as he walked he pointed at the cardboard box. 'Dean brought you a present.' He said, before bounding up the stairs without a look back.

Bobby approached the box with a frown, and picked it up and shook it. It rattled alarmingly, so Bobby stopped and placed it on the kitchen side. He ripped open the top and peered inside.

'Oh Boys...' he muttered, a tear filling the corner of one eye as he lifted out the contents. Inside were three or four large brightly coloured chocolate bars, and one big bag of sweets. He chuckled as he moved them onto the side.

He knew the boys liked this chocolate too, and that made him laugh harder, and as he did he eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the opposite side...

_Deer Bobby,_

_Me and Deen went to the town, be back soon xxx_

Bobby grinned and crinkled up the paper, his chest unsure of whether to still be mad at them or go up and hug them tight. He decided on the later, and after grabbing the bag of sweets jogged up the stairs and into their room.

'Hey guys...' he began. He saw Sam and Dean sitting on Dean's bed; Dean had been reading aloud from a comic, he had heard his voice before he came in.

'Hey...' Dean replied, the boy avoiding the older man's gaze.

'I'm sorry I yelled.' He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean nodded and smiled back, before looking sideways at Sam and smiling wider. 'Did you like the presents?'

'Loved 'em.' Bobby grinned.

As the three of them got comfy on Dean's bed, and Bobby started reading aloud from one of the comics to them he realised that he couldn't stay mad at them for long-and he knew that this was only but a taster of what was to come...

**Oh dear, what has Bobby got himself into? Find out in the next chapters!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm really sorry this hasn't been updated for ages-real life has just got in the way, and all these chapters have taken the brunt of it. This chapter is actually the penultimate chapter, because I don't think it's fair that you guys have to keep waiting for it, this fic has been going on for a long time now ^^**

**Enjoy...**

The next morning, as Bobby was busy making breakfast for himself and the two boys, he heard slow, slippered footfalls padding down the stairs.

He turned from the toaster, a gentle 'Good morning' smile on his face, but that faded as soon as he faced who had come down the stairs.

Dean looked awful. No, scratch that, he looked terrible. His face was ashen white, dark patches encircling his small eyes. The older boy offered a small smile, but had to quickly cough into his hands, a pained look on his face.

'Wow kid, you look like death warmed up.' Bobby said, quickly dropping the toast and giving the boy a cuddle. He led Dean into the living room and helped him sit down, but not before the boy's body was racked with more pained coughs.

Dean whimpered as he sank into the sofa. 'Sam's still asleep-he looks w-worse than me...' he stammered, his cheeks now taking on a green tinge that made Bobby feel very uneasy.

'Hold steady kid-I'mma get a bucket...' he said, gently patting Dean's shoulder as he raced back to the kitchen.

He was just in time. As soon as he got back Dean flopped forwards, a terrible heaving sound escaped from his lips. Just as Bobby placed the bucket on the floor in front of him, the previous night's dinner made an unwelcome reappearance.

'Oh kid...' Bobby sighed, his nose wrinkling as Dean spat weakly into the bucket. He sat beside him and rubbed small circles into the top of his back.

Dean shook his head fitfully, his elbows on his knees as he stayed in position. 'I-I don't feel too good...' he said, before a cheeky grin flashed in his pale features.

'Trust you to be making jokes at a time like this!' Bobby grinned, before standing up again. 'I'm, gonna get you some water, and then I'll check on Sam-You still need to be sick?'

Dean blanched at the word, before shrugging weakly. 'I don't know...maybe...' he said, before sinking back into the sofa a little.

'Okay-well you just do what ya gotta do, and I'll be back in a minute.' Bobby promised, and he walked back into the kitchen, tipping the discarded breakfast into the bin. It didn't look like any of them would be eating for a while-he doubted whether he'd even eat pizza again.

He quickly filled up a jug and a glass with fresh water, and crossed back into the living room where Dean was staring away from the bucket, his eyes anywhere but his upturned dinner which was at the bottom.

He gently placed the water on the table next to him, and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, before they seemed to widen even more-seconds later his head was back over the bucket, his back heaving as more unwelcome reappearances left his body.

'I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna check on your brother.' He whispered as Dean grabbed the glass of water.

'Okay...' he whimpered, before coughing once more.

Bobby nodded and began to climb the stairs. The hallway was dark and eerily silent, which he didn't take as a very good sign.

'Sam?' he called, opening the door to the boy's bedroom. The small light the opened door cast fell on a large lump in the mattress which was shaking a little.

'Sam?' Bobby repeated, quickly crossing the room and pulling back the blanket to reveal the boy.

Dean was right-Sam did look worse than him. His white face had a horrible grey tinge to it, his arms and legs were shaking a little, and his nose and eyes were running so bad Sam had to keep blinking to see. Bobby noted that Sam was around the age of fourteen now, and Dean had to be around the age of eighteen, but he pushed all the thoughts of his mind as Sam began to whimper.

'I don't feel too well...' he said, his brows turned up in a pained scowl, like he was mildly angry at the whole situation.

'I feel you buddy-lets get you downstairs...' Bobby said, grabbing some blankets and Dean's pillow before helping Sam out of bed.

Sam cleared his throat noisily, before wincing. 'My throat hurts...' he said, before walking towards the door.

'Ok, I'll have to get some medicine; you'll be ok though.' Bobby promised, walking behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

As soon as Dean saw his brother coming down the stairs he smiled weakly and moved up. 'Come sit here, I've warmed this bit up...' he said, before putting an arm around his brother as Sam flumped into the vacated seat.

Bobby watched nervously as Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder, both boys sniffling and shaking as they sat back.

What the hell was happening? They had been absolutely fine the previous night-no sniffles, no coughs, and no sign of any illness with either of them-this was either a very fast, horrible virus, or maybe...maybe their curse was coming to an end?

He pushed all possible thoughts out of his mind-he had to deal with them now, not what might have happened.

He grabbed another glass and jug of water and set it down on the table next to the other one, and gently put the blankets on and around the boys so they were a little more comfy.

'Thanks man...' Dean whispered, before his throat constricted and he jolted forwards again, retching.

Sam looked on in mild disgust before he took the reigns in rubbing Dean's back; both boys seemed to be more at ease when they were with the other one, something Bobby was very grateful to see had stayed intact.

'I'm ok...You're the sick one.' Dean muttered as he leaned back, wiping his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, cos you're so healthy right now...' he said, before wincing and rubbing his throat. Bobby knew Dean had seen this because he pulled his brother close and hugged him, the big brother now looking after the younger one.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen and made himself a coffee, trying to be as quiet as he could so he didn't disturb the boys.

He walked back in to find both boys sharing the sick bucket-they were actually taking it in turns to use it.

He felt his own stomach roll a little, but forced the sympathy nausea down. He quickly ran back to the kitchen and dashed back, planting the new bucket in front of Sam.

'Oh you boys...' he gritted his teeth as he refilled the water jugs. As he set them back down on the table he saw Sam flop back into the sofa, an exhausted look on his face.

'That's it...I'm done...' he said, closing his eyes as he breathed heavily.

Dean nodded in agreement, he too sinking back, a tired look on his face.

'I've got some medicine in the cupboard –I'll go get it, ok?' he said, watching as both boys nodded with their eyes closed.

He crossed back into the kitchen and took out the medicine bottle and two spoons-he hoped this passed soon; he hated seeing adult Sam and Dean like this, let alone their young selves...

He quickly gave the boys their medicine, secretly waiting to see whether it would stay down or not-thankfully it did.

'Why don't you guys go back upstairs to bed? You're not gonna be doing anything down here, you might as well try and get some sleep.' He said.

Dean nodded, sitting up before helping Sam sit up, the younger boy leaning heavily on his brother as he stood up.' Let's go Sammy-o.' Dean chuckled weakly, before they both followed Bobby up the stairs and into their room. As both boys were still in their pyjamas all they had to do was get back in their own beds-Bobby had already fluffed up their pillows before they got there.

'Right, You two try and get some sleep, I'll come and check on you guys later, ok?' he asked, smoothing down both their blankets before he turned and walked out the door.

'Thanks Bobby...' Sam whispered, and Bobby saw a pair of shining eyes before the younger boy turned over in his bed.

'Hope you guys feel better soon...' he replied, before shutting the door behind him with a snap.

He blinked in the surprising silence and darkness of the hallway-why was it so dark in here?

He pushed the thought out of his mind and trudged down the stairs, his nose wrinkling once more as the nasty smell of vomit met his nose. He practically ran to get to the windows and flung them open, grateful for the rush of cold, fresh air on his face.

He breathed in deeply, before looking out into the driveway of his house-the Impala was still in its usual space, black paint gleaming in the morning sunshine. She looked almost majestic out there, a thought that made Bobby smile.

No sooner had he turned round to start clearing up the puke buckets, there was a strange noise from upstairs-a kind of deep, insistent humming.

'What the-'Bobby frowned. He threw down the pillow he was going to rearrange and instead took the stairs two at a time, the humming getting deeper and louder with every step-he realised it was coming from Sam and Dean's bedroom. 'Boys? You ok in there?' he called, dashing forwards to grasp the door handle and pull it open.

He snatched his hand back as soon as he touched it-it was red hot, like someone had doused it with boiling water. 'Boys!' he yelled, horror and fear in the pit of his stomach.

'Talk to me boys!' he shouted, before tucking his hands into the sleeves of his coat and pounding on the door. Seconds later however, the humming stopped. In its place was a light; a bright white light that made Bobby cover his eyes to stop them hurting. 'Sam! Dean!' he yelled, stepping backwards to try and get out of the harsh glare.

Hang on-he knew this light. Remembered if from all that time ago...

As suddenly as the light appeared, it stopped.

Bobby breathed out, and slowly reached for the door handle. He turned it, and gently pushed the door open, already knowing what he was going to find on the other side...

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Find out what will happen when our two boys finally grow up!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Well, here it is-the last chapter of this story!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Onwards...**

Bobby stood outside the door, partly because he was waiting for the harsh light to slowly disappear, and partly because he...well, a part of him didn't really want to _go in_.

Everything would be back to normal now, no more cute little kids-but he guessed the change really was for the better, after all...he pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he heard a confused cry come from the inside of his spare room.

He pushed open the door and stepped in, a smile now firmly set on his features as he looked at the scene before him-Sam and Dean were sat in the middle of their beds dressed in pyjamas at least four sizes too small-Sam looked like he had been in for a boil wash with his clothes on.

'Hiya fellas.' Bobby floundered for something to say to the two very confused looking young men before him.

'Hi...Bobby.' Dean replied after a while, scratching his head as he looked around the room. 'Why-why are we wearing these?' he asked, pulling at the tight material that clung to his chest.

'I-I'm not sure, why are you wearing them?' Bobby said, trying not to bust out laughing as the boys gave each other looks.

'I...I don't know.' Dean muttered, before shaking himself and smiling at the older man-'What happened Bobby?'

'You don't remember?' Bobby said incredulously; inside he felt a pang of sadness at the prospect that Sam and Dean had forgotten everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

'Ummm-'said Sam, swinging his longs legs off the bed to reveal that his bed trousers now looked more like shorts. '-I remember a bright light, and a weird noise...but no, that's It.' he said, looking up at Bobby with wide eyes.

'Oh.' That was all Bobby could say. He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms. 'Not much happened, you've been asleep most of the time.' He said, pulling words from nowhere. He couldn't believe they couldn't remember _anything_. At least he could still remember...

Dean stood up and padded towards Bobby, a frown on his face. 'What's up Bobby? You look kinda upset.' He said, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bobby looked down at the arm and smiled. 'I'm fine kid-you boys hungry?' he asked, looking from one to the other.

'You bet!' Sam grinned, the younger man jumping out of bed with a smile. 'Where are our clothes?' he asked, looking around the room with a frown.

'Uhh, probably in your duffels, you haven't had much need to wear clothes-being asleep an all.' Bobby said, before turning and walking back down the stairs to start the breakfast.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean came down the stairs-as soon as they reached the bottom them both made a weird noise and held their noses. 'Wow-who's been sick in here?' Sam groaned, little retching noises coming from his throat.

'Oh balls-I mean, I was a bit off colour this morning, I'll clean it up-Dean, you wanna come here and finish the toast?' he said, before leaving the boys too it and crossing to the living room.

He quickly gathered up the buckets of puke and washed them in the bathroom, before he rearranged the pillows to make it seem a little more normal.

'Hey...are you sure you're alright?' Sam made him jump as he spoke behind him. He turned and gave the younger Winchester a small smile.

'You really don't remember anything? Over Christmas, New Years...anything?'

Sam stared into the distance for a few seconds, as though mentally backtracking the days.

'It's...fuzzy. I think I remember Christmas, but it was like a Christmas when I was a kid, but...different, you know?' he looked down at Bobby, who was trying not to grin like a loon. He remembered _something_-that was good enough for him.

'Well, maybe more will come to you later.' He said, and moved away, as is brushing the conversation aside.

'Hey-'Sam caught his arm and tuned him back round to face him. 'When I was little, did Dad ever buy me a bike?' he asked, raising his voice a little.

'Nope-Dad said they were dangerous-I taught you how to ride one when you were about fourteen, remember?' Dean called through a mouthful of toast from the kitchen.

'No...Earlier than that...' Sam muttered, a thoroughly confused look on his features.

Bobby shrugged. 'Maybe he did, I'm not sure-you coming for breakfast?' he said, motioning the kitchen.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, and the three of them were walking around the scrap-yard, helping Bobby clear up some things.

'Hey, Bobby.' Dean said, looking at the older man from over a pile of metal.

'Yeah?' Bobby asked, slowing his pace.

'Have you been doing all this by yourself?'

'Doing all what?' Bobby said, heaving more metal into his own arms.

'Y'know, working here and looking after us?' he replied, looking at Sam, who gave him a smile.

'Well, Rufus came round a few times, but, yeah-I have.' Bobby answered, bending down and dumping the armful of metal on the porch.

'Well...thanks Bobby...' Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, as if a little embarrassed about saying it.

'Hey-you don't need to say that, that's what I'm here for, aint it?' he asked, poking Dean, who grinned back at him.

'But we do need to say it-and if you need anything, we're here, okay?' Sam added, smiling gratefully at the older man.

Bobby looked from one to the other, smiling inwardly as he caught past reflections in their faces from when they were little. John had these two little boys, and what did he do with them?

'Thanks guys, it means a lot for you to say that...' he said, before clearing his throat and blinking hard. He caught sight of the slightly startled look Dean gave his brother and laughed out loud.

'Relax, I'm not about to cry at ya-idjits. I'm just a bit tired, that's all.' He said, chuckling as Dean sighed gratefully.

He opened the door to his home and stepped inside-his heart soared a little as he saw the stack of books that he had piled neatly against the sofa.

Sam must've followed his gaze, because seconds later the younger man was sat on the sofa, a book in his lap.

'Hey, I remember this story, I think...' he said, before waving Dean to come sit next to him. His brother sighed but obliged, sinking on the sofa and taking the book off Sam.

'It is _kinda_ familiar; I sort of remember bits of it...' Dean said, before shaking his head and shrugging. 'Weird...' Sam nodded, before putting the book back carefully on the pile and standing up.

'Well, we should hit the road...thanks so much for helping us out Bobby-we love you for it!' Dean grinned. He took at step back at the wide eyed look Bobby was giving him.

'Bobby, you ok?'

'Yeah...what did you just say?'

'I said thanks...you know, for helping us.'

'No, after that?'

'Dean said that we love you for it.' Sam smiled, poking his brother out the way.

'Oh-well, you're welcome.' Bobby said, trying not to cry like a baby.

'Are you sure you're ok-do you want us to stay here?' Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder again.

'No, I'm fine-Like I said, I've just been under the weather.'

'Alright then-we'll be going then.' Dean said, before walking to the door.

'Alright...' Bobby almost sighed as he said it, but managed to catch it before he did.

'Thanks man.' Sam said again, before reaching out and hugging the older man.

'Get off me, Idjit!' Bobby chuckled, feigning embarrassment as Sam laughed.

'We'll see you soon.' Dean said, saluting him at the door.

'You better.' Bobby smiled, before standing at the door as the boys walked over to the Impala.

Dean got in first, followed closely by Sam. They both smiled and waved at Bobby as Dean started the car up.

Bobby waved from the door, and they all continued to wave and smile as Dean turned the car round, and soon they were driving away, with a final wave from Sam as they turned the corner.

'Bye Boys-be safe...' Bobby muttered, before chuckling and shaking his head.

Of course they'd be fine, they were strong-and if anything should happen? Well, they always had him to help them, didn't they?

'Idjits...' he said as the sound of the rumbling Impala engine had filtered away. He walked back inside his home of happy memories, and closed the door with a snap.

**Well, that's another story over; I really hope you enjoyed the ride!**

**I might have another story up soon, after I've finished with 'Night Terrors' so keep an eye out ^^**

**Thank you to all who read, alerted and put this on their favourites; this story would have been nothing without you guys!**

**Please review one last time!**

**Happyday girl**

**Xx**


End file.
